


Reality Shift

by Ellery_Almasy



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, Nightwing - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom, Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: Repression of memory, Sass, Violence, minor charactor death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellery_Almasy/pseuds/Ellery_Almasy
Summary: Dick Grayson, age 16, does his best to look after his younger foster brother Tim Drake. He works at a cafe to pay bills, and studies hard to keep both of them in a private school through scholarships. What happens when a criminal believed to be dead has suddenly come for his life? Who is this Jason guy and why is he helping them? AU: civilian Dick Grayson and Tim Drake.





	1. To Hunt A Robin

**Chapter 1: To Hunt A Robin**

 

                “Tim, its time to get up!” Dick said as he trotted into the younger boys room.

                The teen had his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, and his uniform was in disarray. They were late for school, again. The ten year old whined and opened his blue eyes to look at his foster brother.

                “I don’t feel good.” He mumbled, rubbing is eyes.

                “You say that every morning. Now, up!” Dick insisted, pulling off his blanket off of his body making him tense in the cold apartment. Winter was in full swing and they couldn’t afford to run the heating all the time.

                “Bathrooms nice and toasty after my shower, hurry and go get dressed.” Dick said smirking and taking hold of his tooth brush to resume scrubbing.

                He headed into the kitchen, spitting and rinsing his tooth brush off before tossing it onto the newly cleaned counter. Poor as they were, Dick kept an exceptionally clean apartment so Tims crippled father Jack had an easier time when he came home from the hospital.

                Jack Drake had once been a very wealthy man, whose family lived very nicely in a big house, but when his wife died in an accident, he lost all his drive for work and quickly lost his hard earned money to gambling and his hospital bills. Dick had met them by chance on the streets, when young Tim recognized some acrobatics he was doing on a lamp post (to impress a girl no less) as one of the Flying Graysons moves. They chatted for a while, and Dick revealed he was living in a shelter for orphans nearby and offered to watch Tim when ever Jack needed. The man offered to foster him until he turned eighteen, so he jumped for it. With the young boy around, Jack had somewhat recovered from his depression and was even holding a job as a secretary at the hospital, which allowed him cheaper medical care too.

                By earning a couple scholarships, Dick had managed to get himself and Tim into a private school, and worked a part time job to help pay bills and buy groceries. It wasn’t a perfect life, but it was better than living on the streets.

                “Tim! Lets go!” He yelled, straightening his uniform and looking around for his back pack.

                Tim exited the bathroom, fully dressed and looking much happier now that he’d warmed up. Dick tossed him an apple from the counter and collected his keys and wallet.

                “Lets go!” Tim agreed.                                                        

                The walk to school wasn’t a horribly long one, thirty minutes if they walked fast, forty if they strolled. On days like this though, the acrobat had to force his brother into _running_ so they’d make it before the gates locked. Dick could easily get over it, but Tim? Last time he’d tried, he broke his arm falling off the damn thing.

                “Did you get that essay done?” Dick inquired looking at the boy.

                “Yes…” Tim said uneasily, not meeting his eyes as they ran.

                “Tim! If you don’t pass this class, you won’t be able to attend next year!” Dick scolded him with a heavy sigh. “Scholarships require good grades, remember?”

                “I know! Its almost done, really!” Tim said jogging along side him the best he could with his shorter legs. “I just can’t get the last paragraph! Its due tomorrow too!”

                Dick sighed, taking pity on the boy. “I’ll help you out on my lunch okay? When you come by the café after school.”

                “Really?” Tim asked, eyes sparking happily.

                Dick smiled and nodded, continuing to run alongside him.

                They ran in silence the rest of the way to the school. Tim started to lag behind, so Dick had to coach him on with a hand on his shoulder, but they made it without a moment to spare. The bell rang, and the student body began to herd towards its respective classes. Dick ruffled the shorter brunettes hair and headed to history.

                x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                School passed quickly for Dick, which was unusual seeing as he was normally bored to tears. He finished all his work too quickly and found no challenge in the material the teachers gave him, but the day had sped by. His friends had fun stories to share with him, and two teachers had substitutes so they spent the day playing jeopardy with quiz answers. The winners got to leave for lunch early.

                After school it was straight to the café he worked, with Tim in tow. He took his usual booth in the corner, and Dicks boss appeared to coo over the young boy. Alison, or Mama as the employees called her, was a kind woman with no children of her own, so she adored when Dick brought his little brother in. She gave them free food and drinks, and often times gave Dick some extra hours even though he wasn’t suppose to work past 20 hours a week.

                “Okay Tim, you work on your homework, and on my lunch I’ll help you with that essay, okay?” Dick said, stuffing his blazer into his bag and pulling on his work vest and apron instead. The younger boy nodded, a hand full of fries crammed into his mouth prevented verbal responses.

                The door opened just as Dick finished tying his apron, he smiled brightly and greeted him. The teen blinked at him in surprise, almost like the other had three heads. He was taller than Dick, and maybe around the same age, wearing a tan bombers jacket and jeans, black hair fell into his face, save for a white patch that hung over his left eye.

                “Welcome to Alisons, just one today?” Dick asked, tilting his head. The man nodded and he picked up a menu. “Booth or bar?”

                “Bar.” The other teen grunted.

                He lead him over to the long bar in the back and placed the menu in front of one of the stools, moving to stand behind the counter.

                “Anything to drink?”

                “Beer.”

                “Uh… can I see your ID please?” Dick asked, quirking an eyebrow.

                The teen smirked and pulled out his wallet, producing a twenty and holding it out to him. Dick gave him an unimpressed look.

                “ID or the only beer I can give you will be rootbeer, sir.” He said politely enough.

                “Geez, _dick_.” He mumbled, pulling out his ID and tossing it on the counter. He was only nineteen, Dick slid it back to him and shook his head.

                “We make an awesome Rootbeer milkshake float, how about that? I can make it with pretty much any soda too…” Dick suggested.

                “Sure, sounds alright.” He conceded.

                Dick smiled and proceeded to make the drink, glancing over at Tim every once in a while. Making sure he was actually working and not playing around with Dicks gameboy. The customer watched him intensely, making Dick feel a little nervous when he returned with the drink.

                “Have you decided on anything to eat?” He asked.

                “Nah, not hungry.” He said scratching his nose.

                “Alright, if you change your mind just let me know!” Dick said turning and flicking on the tv above the counter. He grabbed the remote and set it on the counter in front of him before heading into the kitchen to do the prep work for the cook.

                When he came out, he scowled, discovering that the teen had moved over to sit with Tim and was currently pointing at something on his homework. Dick trotted around the counter and over to the two.

                “Excuse me, but can you please leave my brother to do his homework?” He said calmly, crossing his arms.

                “He was just helping me Dick.” Tim said looking up from his geography.

                “I don’t care… if you need help, ask me, not a stranger.” He responded.

                “Calm down _Dick_ ,” He chuckled, saying his name slowly making Dick glare. “You were in the back when he came up to ask… I offered my intellect.”

                “How kind.” Dick said blandly. “But I’d really like it if you’d not…”

                “Fair enough…” The older boy said standing. He retrieved the twenty from his wallet and tossed it at Dick. Picking up his milkshake, he turned and exited, not bothering to look back when Dick yelled at him about stealing the cup.

                “Dick that wasn’t nice…” Tim mumbled, wrinkling his nose. “He was cool…”

                “I didn’t trust him…” Dick responded, frowning. Tim accepted the answer, knowing that when Dick had a ‘gut’ feeling that he wouldn’t stray from it. “What’d you need help with?”

                x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                “We’re home!” Tim sang as he entered the apartment, throwing his blazer, bag and self onto the couch with a happy groan of relief. “Dicks a slave driver! He made me do my whole history packet!”

                “You had spare time and were complaining about being bored.” Dick said rolling his eyes as he shrugged his bag onto the couch as well.

                Jack Drake chuckled and pushed his wheelchair out of the kitchen to great the boys. His dark hair was messy and newly cut into almost uniform cut, Dick noted as he pulled off his shoes. The man truly looked like he could be Dicks father too, all three of the houses inhabitants had the same black hair and blue eyes, though Dicks were a little more azure colored than the Drakes sky blues.

                “How was your day, boys?” He asked, folding his hands in his lap.

                “Lonnie stole my blue crayon.” Tim mumbled from face down in the couch, his words muffled. “I’m not even joking… he stole my blue crayon… But its okay, cause I took his gel pen.”

                “Ah, the drama of a ten year old.” Dick sighed dramatically. “Mine was good… although there was a creep at work that gave me the shivers…”

                “He was cool, Dicks just grumpy.” Tim mumbled.

                Dick glared at him and sat on the boy, making him yelp loudly and squirm.

                “Dick! You’re so fat!” He whined.

                “Dick, be nice to your brother.” Jack laughed. “Tim, if Dick didn’t trust him you should respect that.”

                “Whatever…” Tim mumbled.

                “Hey, go shower and I’ll get dinner.” Dick said getting off the boy.

                Tim gave Dick a horrified look. “You’re not cooking are you?”

                Dick scowled and stuck his tongue out at him. It was well known that he wasn’t a talented cook, usually burning everything unless it came from the microwave or toaster.

                “I’m going to order pizza!” He huffed. “I got paid today…”

                “Pizza sounds good.” Jack conceded. “Do as your brother says…”

                Tim grumbled and crawled off the couch, onto the floor before flopping onto his back. After a moment, he rolled across the floor, getting up only when he reached the hall door and had to walk properly.

                “He is so odd….” Dick said staring after him.

                “Dick, you do handstands while studying… how is that any less odd?” Jack laughed.

                “I’m an acrobat! I have to keep up with my training! Even if I’m not in the circus anymore!” Dick said pouting.

                “Hn, speaking of which… ‘training’ at school isn’t a good idea. I got three calls this month about your balancing acts on the railings and cartwheels down the hallways…” Jack said quirking an eyebrow as Dick pulled up the phone to order their pizza.

                “Oops… I didn’t realize people spotted me…” He said with a sheepish smile.

                Dick ordered two pizzas, one cheese for Jack and one with _everything_ on it for him and Tim.  Dick curled up on the couch, yawning as he groped around the sides for the remote, turning on a movie to nap through until the pizza arrived. Jack watched him quietly before smiling and shaking his head. It hadn’t taken more than a couple months for him to see Dick as his own child, but now, years later, it was hard to believe that he wasn’t. He’d truly lucked out finding him that day. Dick was kind and patient, he’d practically raised Tim when Jack was too far gone with his depression, and cared for him as well, sneakily helping him quit drinking and gambling by hiding his wallet and pouring out his alcohol in small increments every time he wanted a drink.

                The door bell rang and Dick jumped, eyes blinking away sleep as he stood to retrieve their pizzas. Tim appeared on cue in his sweat pants for food, making the older two smirk. He was predictable like that.

                “Two pizza’s right?” The man checked before accepting his payment and handing them their food.

x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                _“Nightwing!” Bruce yelled, watching his ex-side kick plummet into the frosted waters of the dock. He punched the thug he’d been fighting, knocking him out and sprinting towards the rippling water. A mad cackle sounded from behind him and he barely dodged behind a crate before a barrage of bullets._

_“Joker!” He growled, glancing over the edge._

_“Aw, Batsy! And here I thought you’d forgotten about me! Its been what… two years?” Joker laughed, his voice grating on the heros ears as he looked at the nearly still water where Nightwing had submerged._

_“Two and a half…” Bruce corrected, darting out and throwing his bat-a-rang’s at the criminal. Joker cackled and used one of the thugs to block the weapons. A loud roar caught his attention as a motorcycle turned onto the docks, racing towards them. Jason Todd had finally shown up._

_Joker growled, knowing full well that the ex-Robin had a much less kind approach to dealing with him. The gun toting ex-sidekick and the Batman were not a good combination._

_“Aw, and here I don’t have time for a third play date! Your first Robins song was enough for me, so I think I’ll retire! I got what I want anyway!” He cackled holding up a glass cylinder with a grayish purple liquid held in the center of a magnetized container on the inside._

_“Joker do you even know what that’ll do?” Bruce growled, eyes narrowing._

_“Don’t insult me…” Joker laughed. “I’m gonna use this to play in all sorts of Gothams!”_

_Jason’s bike swerved and dismounted it, his red metal helmet coming off to reveal his domino mask._

_“Red Hood, Nightwing drowning.” Bruce yelled, unable to move without getting a bullet at the moment. The red helmet was discarded and the teen raced for the edge, jumping unhindered into the water._

_Bruce used the distraction to jump over the crates, shooting his grapple in an effort to grab onto the Joker. The criminal dodged cackling madly as he disappeared around a corner. Looking back Bruce saw Jason breach the surface, Dick in his arms. He used the older hero’s grapple to wench himself out of the water, dropping the smaller man onto the dock and proceeding to give him CPR. Content he was in safe hands, Bruce followed after Joker._

_The device he’d stole was powerful enough to make a portal to different universes, developed by one Lex Luther and perfected by Batman himself. Joker had stolen it straight out of Wayne Corp, eager to destroy any and every Gotham possible apparently._

_“So Batsy… do you think the other Gothams will have little birdies to sing for me?” Jokers voice echoed through the streets outside the warehouses lining the dock. “I heard that_ Richard _has a particularly sweet voice…_ ”

_Bruce almost faltered, how did he know Dicks name?_

                “ _Tony says he’s got a great anguish to each note… sweet and soft…”_

x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                “Dick, wake up…” Jack mumbled, shaking the boys shoulder.

                Dick yawned and opened blurry eyes as he gave a confused look at his clock. It was barely even five am; normally he wouldn’t be up until six thirty.

                “What is it?” He mumbled.

                “I just got a call from the hospital, there was a crash and they need my help with the files. Think you can take Tim to work with you again?” He asked.

                “Yeah, sure. You know Alison loves him.” He said with a yawn.

                “Thanks kiddo…” He said, patting his head and rolling out of his bedroom.

                Dick glanced across the room at Tim, who snored happily in his bed. Dick wrinkled his nose and sat up, if he was awake now he knew he’d end up sleeping in again. Forcing himself up, he shuffled into the bathroom to shower hearing the door open and close in the front room. He nearly fell asleep in the shower, forcing himself to go through the motions of cleaning himself before he flipped the water to freezing for the extra wake up boost. Once done, he shuffled into the kitchen, looking at the clock. It was five thirty. He heated up some pizza and plopped down in front of Jacks computer, easily getting past his password protected account so he could use the internet. His and Tims accounts didn’t have access unless Jack allowed it. Dick had quickly figured out how to hack into it though.

                Flipping through a couple sites, he was pleased to read that one of his favorite comics had been updated and released. Something was going on in one of the big corporations in the city, and a new wave of crime had spread in the ritzier part of the city. Apparently the cities Vigilante was pretty swamped, and some new masked guy was on the loose. It wasn’t determined if he was a criminal or not yet.

                “Dick?”

                Dick looked at Tim, surprise lining his face. The boy never woke up before the alarm did. There was only a half hour before he had to be awake too. Tim scuttled over to him and crawled right into the teens lap, clutching onto him. Dick wrapped his arms around him, understanding seeping into his mind. Nightmares. Every once in a while, Tim had nightmares about the accident that crippled his father and took his mothers life. He didn’t cry like he use to when he was younger, but having Dick close seemed to ease his worries; and Dick couldn’t refuse the ten year old.

                “Want some pizza?” Dick asked, offering his half eaten pizza to the younger boy.

                Tim nodded and began to eat it, keeping his head on Dicks chest as the older boy surfed the internet. Before long they had to get up and get dressed for school, then traverse into cold outside to get there on time. Dicks mood soured when he noticed it was snowing. He hated the cold very passionately.

                “Come on Dick.” Tim chuckled grabbing his wrist and pulling him out the door.

                The day continued as normal, boring and slow; but Dick noticed something was amiss. He was being watched. He could feel eyes on him, though he couldn’t locate them. He couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was _staring_ at him. He spent the day looking over his shoulder and scanning for potential threats.

                “Dick… whats wrong?” Tim asked as they left the school towards Alisons Café. “You’re walking really fast…”

                “Huh? Oh… nothing. I’m just kinda hungry and I wanna get to work early enough to eat before my shift.” Dick lied, smiling at him. “How’d the teacher like your essay?”

                “She loved it! I told her that I had trouble with the end, but she liked it anyway!” Tim said with a proud grin. “If I can get a good grade on the next couple essays, I won’t have to take the big test at the end of the semester!”

                “That’s great Tim!” He chuckled, glancing over his shoulder again.

                They entered the café and Dick felt his mood sour even more. The jerk from the day before was at the counter. He smirked and waved at Dick.

                “I brought the cup back if it makes you happy…” He chuckled.

                “How kind.” Dick said blandly, setting his stuff with Tim in their usual booth. He got ready for his shift, remembering that he needed to eat when his stomach complained. He placed a couple orders for chilly cheese fries, seeing as Tim ate every chance he got, he knew he couldn’t order just one.

                “Bad day?” The man asked suddenly as Dick went to pick up the orders.

                “Yes…” Dick sighed, flicking his bangs out of his face. “I’m not on shift, but is there anything you need before I leave the counter?”

                He shook his head and followed him to his booth; sitting opposite of him and Tim. Dick raised an eyebrow and frowned at him.

                “Can… I help you?” He asked.

                “No, not really…” He said smirking. “Why do I make you uncomfortable Dickie?”

                “Dickie? Seriously?” Dick snorted. “I’m not on the clock, watch it.”

                “Ooh, feisty.” The man laughed. “Look, I seriously just want to talk with you… I just can’t figure out how to put what I want to say….”

                “… You’re not like…” Dick glanced at Tim, who was sidetracked by a level in Mario. “Coming onto me are you?”

                “No!” The other growled, cheeks heating up. “Hell no… “

                “Then what is it?” Dick asked, picking up his fork to dig into his fries.

                The older teen was quiet, watching him for a moment as he drummed his fingers on the table. Tim had finally realized there was food and dug in, looking between the two curiously.

                “How much do you know about the Joker?” The teen finally asked, lifting the cup he’d brought from the bar and sipping.

                “Joker? Like… the villain?” Dick asked, raising an eyebrow. “Only that he’s supposedly dead, and he was like… the worst criminal Gotham ever saw… He torched four whole blocks when I was twelve…”

                “That’s the guy who fell off that building and died fighting the Batman right?” Tim asked, getting a nod from Dick. “I wish I coulda seen it! The Batmans so cool!!”

                The guy smirked, shaking his head.

                “Well… Joker… isn’t exactly dead… he’s here in Gotham and we have reason to believe that he may be targeting you.” He said pulling a facial expression that made Dick narrow his eyes. He looked conflicted, like what he’d said wasn’t completely honest or that hadn’t come out in the way he wanted. Dick quirked an eyebrow and took another bite of his food before leaning his arms on the table top.

                “Me? Why me?” He asked. “What would the Joker want with a sixteen year old waiter? Hmm?”

                “I… can’t explain that without you thinking I’m crazier than you already do…” He said tilting his head.

                “Hmm…” Dick looked at Tim, who was now staring at older boy with a suspicious expression matching Dicks. “I think it’s time you left sir… You’re obviously not a cop, and I don’t trust you.”

                “Blunt as ever.” The guy snorted, shaking his head. “I’m not going anywhere.”  
                “Yes you are…” Dick said standing up. “You’re going to go pay for your drink if you haven’t already, then you’re going to leave this café. If you want me to believe you, come back with a cop or someone with creditability. Until then, stay away from me… and my family.”

                The other teen stood as well, squaring his shoulders as he stepped closer to the younger man. He was at least a head taller than him, and Dick could see his body was well sculpted, making him gulp slightly. He doubted he’d win if the guy decided to get violent.

                “What makes you think I’m going to go?” He asked, grinning at him.

                “Jeffery! Morris!” Dick yelled, craning his neck a little to see over the others shoulder.

                After a moment, Jeffery, the cook and Alisons brother came out of the kitchen with his son Morris in tow behind him. Dick was slim and built for his profession of being an acrobat, but Jeffery and Morris were more like liner backers with thick bodies.

                “Whats the problem?” Jeffery asked.

                “This guy needs to leave.” Dick said calmly. “He’s a problem.”

                The guy turned, giving the two men an unimpressed look. He rubbed his nose and let out a long sigh, finishing his drink.

                “Alright, I get the hint. I’ll go…” He said setting the cup down. “Remember this though… you’re not safe… You thought Tony was bad? At least the Flying Graysons died quickly… you think you’re protecting your kid brother… but Joker plays with his prey.”

                Dicks face paled and expression went blank, gapping at the words. The man headed for the door, zipping up his leather jacket before disappearing into the snow. Dick groped for the table to keep his balance, his entire body felt like it’d been doused in ice cold water. How had he known about Tony Zucco, his parents murderer? How had he known that he was a Flying Grayson?

                “Dick? Are you alright?” Morris asked, putting a large hand on his shoulder.

                “N-no…” Dick admitted. “I feel ill all of the sudden…”

                “Do you need to go home?” Jeffery asked.

                “No! I’ll be okay, just gimme a minute…” Dick said sitting down and resting his head on the counter. His mind was reeling at what the guy had said. Joker? After him? What had he ever done to him? Why would he want him? Did Tony Zucco find out where he was and want to finish off the last Grayson by hiring this maniac? It seemed impossible.

                “Don’t push yourself… You look really freaked out.” Morris said squeezing his shoulder.

                “Really, I’m alright. Just a little… shaken… That guy really freaked me out.” Dick said smiling weakly. “I’m fine, really. I’m tough remember?”

                After assuring them that he was okay, the two disappeared back into the kitchen, getting ready for their dinner rush while Dick finished his food. He looked at Tim and gave him a reassuring smile, the boy looked equally freaked out, he and Jack were probably the only two knew exactly what the name Tony Zucco meant to Dick, he’d never been able to go to the cops about Zucco because he had no proof that it was him that had his family murdered. He’d have to bring this up with Jack later on.

                The café filled up quickly once five rolled around, and Dick was too busy to dwell on it anymore. Tim moved up to the bar, working on his homework while Dick bustled around the Café. During his lunch, they ate burgers and Dick helped him with his work. The feeling of being watched returned and Dick couldn’t help but feel twice as paranoid. Paranoid enough to ask Morris to drive him and Tim to the hospital annex so they could wait for Jack to be off of work. He didn’t want to go home alone.

x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                _“Is he alright?”_ _Jason asked, leaning over the bed to look at the unmasked face of Nightwing. He didn’t get to see it often after all. Dick rarely visited from Bludhaven, and when he did it was always under his vigilante appearance._

_“He will be… but for now he needs to sleep.” Bruce grunted as he allowed Alfred to tend to a bullet on his bicep. “He took a pretty fierce beating before we got there.”_

_“So what now?”_

_“We have to find Joker before he finds a way to power the cylinder… I know he’s planning to disrupt other universes… And he knows Dicks identity….” Bruce said rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I fear what he’ll do with that knowledge…”_

_“So… Dickie-birds in deep shit?” Jason said with a low whistle, looking at the older man. “So what do we do if he gets the cylinder powered up?”_

_“We stop him, or if necessary follow him and keep him from damaging other worlds or time lines…” Bruce said with a heavy sigh._

_“So… there_ are _other universes? Like paradox shit?” Jason asked._

_“Yes… and they can affect our world if you’re not careful.” Bruce admitted. “I’ve been to different realities where you never died… realities where I never became Batman and took my four sons camping every weekend. I’ve even been in a reality where you were Batman and you even had a sidekick… who wouldn’t eat meat.”_

_“You… camping?” Jason said with a snort. “Crazy world…”_

_“Mmhmm…” Bruce said looking up at him. “I think Joker plans on killing Robin in every alternate universe he can…”_

_“Don’t worry about it… apparently we bounce back pretty well.” Jason said with another snort, shaking his head at the memory of coming out of the Lazarus pits._

_“Not all the realities may allow that.” Bruce commented, unamused at the teens jokes._

_“Don’t worry… Dick’ll be fine. I’ll hunt down the Joker and report to you if I get anything.” Jason decided, picking up his mask and helmet._

_“Be careful…”_

_“Bruce… is that… concern I hear?” Jason teased with a snide grin. Bruce just gave him a blank look and staring at him. “I know, I know… Jokers already killed me once, no need for a repeat.”_

                x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                A week passed and everything fell back into its usual cycle. Dick didn’t see any signs of the guy or the Joker, though he did still have the paranoid feeling of being watched constantly. He spent a good amount of time at the Annex with Jack after work, waiting for him to be done before heading home, which the man didn’t question too much. He took the elevator to the sixth floor, with Tim singing along to the old song that was playing on the radio.

                The annex was an eight story building, dedicated to medical records and emergency supplies for all the hospitals in Gotham. Jack had come to the place so often, they’d finally offered him a position as a secretary. Dick didn’t like the building very much, it gave him the creeps with how quiet and desolate the building was.

                “Boys!” Jack said wheeling out of his office, smiling. “I have some great news! I’m getting a raise!”

                Dick and Tim both grinned and rushed towards him, wrapping him in a big embrace as they praised him.

                “Its about time they realize how awesome you are!” Dick chuckled.

                “Does this mean you’ll get a better office Dad?” Tim asked, grinning.

                “Yes! And that also means that we’re going to be able to afford a little more!” Jack said proudly. “Dick… you may even be able to quit that job if you like.”

                “Nah… I like Alisons Café.” Dick chuckled. “Plus, it means I can buy my own stuff, or start saving for college.”

                “Good idea…” Jack said nodding, he’d been smart enough not to get into Tims college fund when he sunk into his depression, so he had no worry for the younger boys education. They followed Jack into his office, where he’d already begun to pack up to head home for the night. “So how was work?”

                Dick shrugged, proceeding to tell him about how Jeffery and Morris were trying to teach him to cook, with no luck either. He was mid-story when the building shook, startling the three men silent. Screams filled the air and there was another rumble beneath them followed by a strange roar.

                “What the hell is going-“

                A third rumble and the sound of snapping and crashing lashed through the air as the walls caved in, fire and debris flying everywhere as they were caught in an explosion. Dick screeched, latching onto Tim out of instinct, turning their bodies as they were thrown from where they stood. Dick cushioned the boy as they hit the ground, rolling on top of him to protect the ten year old from debris. Pain exploded through his head and leg, making his eyes water. His vision faded in and out, so he just laid there for a moment, Tim panicking beneath him. Screams still filled the air, and things were crashing around them.

                “Dick! Get off!” Tim whined, though he clutched his shirt, terrified of what was going on.

                Dick slowly sat up, pain lacing his movements.

                “Are you okay?” He asked, blinking violently as something stung his eyes. He wiped his forehead, not even comprehending the red liquid on his fingers for a moment. He looked around, the entire building was coming down! Fire licked up the walls, and bits of the wall and ceiling were falling. A good portion of the office was covered in debris.

                “Wheres Jack?” Dick asked, paling. “Wheres Jack!?”

                Tim looked around, his blue eyes wide. The wheel chair was laying, dented and half crushed beneath a beam, where blood pooled and half a torso was exposed.

                “Jack!” “Dad!”

                The two boys scrambled over to him, moving what they could. They were unable to lift the beam off of him though.

                “Jack! Please wake up! Jack!” Dick yelled, crawling over the beam, ignoring the burns he got from the glowing embers on its singed sides. He knelt down, feeling for a heartbeat, then breath. Terror flooded through him. Jack Drake was dead. Dick felt his breath come in short pants as he began to hyper ventilate. Jack was dead, the building was on fire, they were in the middle, Jack was dead, and they were on the fourth floor.

                “Tim… We can’t stay here…” Dick said after a moment, forcing himself to think. He had Tim to think about, he couldn’t blank out now. “We have to get out…”

                “We can’t leave my dad!” Tim yelled.

                “We have too!” Dick yelled back. “He’s…”

                The older boy choked, scrambling back over the burning beam. “Tim, he’s dead…”

                “W-what?”

                “The beam crushed him, and he has no heart beat…” Dick said, grabbing his shoulders. “You have to be strong until we get outside, okay? Can you do that?”

                Tim just stared at him, face stricken. He was in shock. Dick grabbed his arms and forced him to climb onto his back. If the boy wouldn’t move, the older would carry him. Dick forced himself to stand, wincing as his leg protested the extra weight. He took a deep breath, coughing slightly, smoke had started to fill up the demolished office space. The only fire exit on this side of the building was to their left, where the explosion came from. It’d be inaccessible. He’d have to try for one of the windows, or if he had to the roof.  He made his way into the hall, wincing as the heat bit at his skin and smoke made his eyes burn. Tim had begun to cry on his back, unable to grasp what was going on in his shock.

                He found one of the offices that were along the side of the building and set Tim down so he could slam his weakened body against the door, thankfully it caved easy being a cheap wooden door. The office was virtually untouched, except for stuff that had fallen over and parts of the floor appeared to have caved in. He rushed to the window and wrenched it open. Cold winter air rushed in, as Dick stuck his head out of it. There was a thin landing, but no way down. He could hear sirens in the back ground of the city, screams and yells echoed inside and out. His eyes landed on a thick cord that went from the Annex to the building across the street. It was meant to hold up decorations during Christmas and new years, but three weeks into January, they’d been taken down. If he could walk the ledge, he could attempt walking across it. The acrobat looked at Tim, his face pale. He hadn’t walked the tight rope in years, though he practiced on rails, but those were thicker, sturdy, and he didn’t have a child with him.

                He had to try though. His father had often carried Dick across the rope when he was very small, so long as he did not move, it wasn’t a problem. Granted his father was an expert and far stronger than he.

                “Tim, listen…” He said kneeling down, and grabbing his arms. The boy looked at him, though his eyes didn’t really register him. Dick noted that flames were licking at the door now, he had to hurry. “Tim, I need you to stay on my back and hold on as tight as you can okay? You need to keep your eyes closed and not move… got it?”

                “Why?”

                “Do you trust me?” He asked.

                “Y-yes…” Tim whimpered.

                “Then just do as I ask…” Dick said turning so he could get on his back.

                Adjusting the boy, Dick pulled off his belt and wrapped it around Tims knees so it’d be easier to keep him up on his back. Tim tensed when Dick scooted them out the window and onto the ledge. He stood up carefully and grabbed onto the windows frame to balance himself. He took slow measured steps, taking what felt for ever to reach the wired cord. Dick stepped onto it slightly, giving it a little weight to test its resistance. It wasn’t as tight as a high wire, but it would do so long as he was careful and quick. Dick took a shaky breath, steeling himself against looking down or becoming jittery.  Tim clenched on him, whimpering as Dick stepped onto the wire fully, arms out stretched to his sides. He heard gasps down below and had a brief feeling of nostalgia. He remembered his first time performing. He’d done the high wire act and fallen purposely, startling the crowd until his mother swept out of nowhere on an traipses and swept the young acrobat off into the Flying Graysons act. He’d been six back then. He could do this now.

                Confidence slowly seeped into him and he started across the wire, using his arms counter act his balance whenever the wire shifted. He looked at the end, confusion meeting his eyes. A man, a strange looking man was grinning at him and clapping slowly.

                “Oh my god! You are too cute!” He cackled.

                Dick froze on the wire, scared to take another step.

                “There’s not even a Robin in this world! But here you are! The little hero!” The man continued smiling at him wildly, his lips were too red and too large against his pale skin and almost green hair.

                “Wh-who are you?” Dick asked, tilting slightly as he tried to stay balanced in place.

                “Me? Oh! My apologies!” The man said slapping his knee. “You know, I always forget my manners!”

                Dick glared at him, the man started to riffle through his pockets, pulling out a long pistol with green and white paint splattered on it.

                “I’m a big fan of yours! Not that you’d really know about that would you? Huh… Anyway! I’m your biggest fan little Robin.”

                “Robin?” Dick gave him an even more confused look. No one called him Robin, with the acceptation of his mother when she was alive.

                “Yes! That’d be you! I had hoped that my present would have done the trick… but you fluttery little birds don’t really like to stay dead when I use fire…” He sighed dramatically.

                “Who the fuck are you!?” Dick yelled, tensing as the gun was leveled at him.

                The man ‘tsked’ at him. “Naughty language… Bats would never approve.”

                “Joker!”

                Gun fire sounded, startling Dick into letting out a cry, flailing as he fell off the wire, catching the course wire with his hands just barely. Tim screeched in fear, tightening his hold on the older boy. There was no pain that Dick couldn’t account for, so he knew he hadn’t been hit. Looking up he saw the Joker was swinging a crowbar now, another man had appeared on the roof, a gun in one hand and the other clenched in a fist. He had a red mask on shaped close to his head with two gold dents where his eyes should have been.

                “How the hell did you get here!?” Joker question, grimacing as a bullet caught his arm. He swung the crowbar at the mans waist and aimed the gun at Dick, shooting off a round that barely grazed his leg. Dick yelped losing grip on one of his hands, he dangled for a moment before he regained his other grip.

                “Hold on Tim, hold on!” He yelled.

                More gun shots rang out and laughing filled air. Dick grunted as he pulled himself up, swinging one leg up onto the wire and hanging koala style, looking at the two battling on the roof. He really didn’t want to get closer to the deranged man, but he couldn’t hold on longer. The course material was tearing apart his hands, blood had already begun to drip down his palms. Grunting he proceed to pull himself across the wire, hearing Tim whimper as he clung ever tighter to him.

                “Its okay.” Dick promised, switching grip onto the brick. He hefted them onto the roof, panting for breath. He hadn’t realized how ragged his breath was, adrenaline was doing him a favor currently. Noting that the two were still locked into a fight, Dick forced himself up and rushed towards the fire escape on the other corner. His legs burned painfully, but he ignored it, tears welling in his eyes as he practically jumped onto the metal grating. He let Tim off his back and pushed him ahead of him.

                “Go! Run!” He hissed, glancing back at them.

                The two hurried down the four flights of the fire escape. Dick had to drop a couple feet to the ground before Tim would drop into his arms, but they were on the ground and out of the flames. Fire fighters rushed towards him, having watched his daring escape from the roof. One picked up Tim and one picked up Dick.

                “My brother!” Dick yelled, “Keep him with me! Please!”

                Dick blinked his eyes. When did he get so tired?  
                “Tim…” He mumbled.

                Everything went black.

                x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                _Bruce, I found Joker and the cylinder. I’m going ahead of you._

_\--- J. T._

                x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x


	2. Hurt, but Still Moving

**Chapter 2: Hurt, but Still Moving**   

              Jason groaned as he rubbed his temples as he sat in the hotel he’d rented for the week. He couldn’t believe he’d failed so crucially! The night had been a disaster. Joker had slipped right past him and rigged the Hospital Annex with explosives while Jason had been chasing a goose chase on the other side of the city, thinking he’d strike Dicks apartment. Leave it to the Joker to screw him over.

                What’s worse was that Dick had been hospitalized, and Jason doubted he’d be able to get into see him without the boy causing a scene when he recognized him. He could always go see him in the dead of night wearing his mask, but he doubted it’d make a difference. From what he’d gathered from the paramedics, Dick had severe burns, a fractured leg, head wound and bullet wound on his leg. They hadn’t been able to tell if the bullet had hit bone though. The younger boy, Tim had only a few burns thankfully.

                “I was wondering when you’d find me.” Jason said out loud, looking at the window.

                It’d been closed when he got home, now it was open. Out of the curtains, the Batman stepped, his cowl masking the dark look he was giving the boy. Jason could always tell when he was scowling at him.

                “Who are you?” Bruce asked, his voice gravelly.

                Jason smirked, it was this worlds Batman.

                “I’m the Red Hood.” He said calmly, patting the helmet next to his hip.

                “You’re hard to track down… no records, no trails…” Bruce said calmly, crossing his arms. “But you don’t seem to be a criminal… what are you doing in Gotham?”

                “Heh, its almost like I’m _other worldly_ huh?” Jason said with a grin. “I’m in Gotham  to take out Joker.”

                “Joker’s dead.” Bruce replied.

                “Maybe he was… Jokers alive, and he blew up the Annex this afternoon. I fought him.” He said lounging back on his elbows. “He almost killed two kids too.”

                “How?”

                “Joker and I ain’t exactly from around here.” Jason shrugged, his Bruce had warned him about revealing too much. “The important thing is that I catch him and get him back to where he belongs.”

                “Hn.”

                Jason rolled his eyes, not really liking being on the opposite end of the genius mans suspicion. He was trying to pick him apart, decide if he was trustworthy or not.

                “Don’t believe me? Come talk with the kids I saved… I think you should meet them anyway…” Jason said standing up and picking up his helmet and looking around for the mask he usually wore beneath it. Catching himself in the reflection of the helmet, he realized he was still wearing it. Damn he was tired.

                “They saw the Joker?” He said raising an eyebrow.

                “Yup… one has the honor of being Jokers main target.” Jason said making sure he had all his gear before stepping towards the window. “Meet you there…”

                x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                Dick groaned as he opened his eyes, it was still dark and he could hear a constant, ‘beeping’ from beside him. A machine? Why was there a machine? Looking around he noted that he was in a strange room, it was white and smelt like bleach. He was in a hospital. A grunt from beside him made him turn onto his back. Tim was curled up next to him, wearing Dicks favorite blue sweater, the one he’d been wearing earlier that day. He had a hospital gown on under it, bandages on his legs and hands, but otherwise the boy was fine.

                “Oh, you’re awake.” A nurse said with a gentle smile as she came around the curtain. “Need anything, sugar?”

                “Water?” He croaked. “My throat hurts…”

                “Sure thing.” She giggled, walking over to the counter and picking up a water bottle and a small bowl. “Think you could eat something? Its apple sauce, and it might help your throat… you inhaled a lot of  smoke, sugar.”

                “Sure… has Tim ate anything?” He asked, looking up at her.

                “Yeah, a lady named Alison showed up and insisted that he get some chilly fries from her restaurant. He appeared to know her so I allowed it… poor things been so distressed…” She sighed, handing him the water first, which he took with thickly bandaged fingers. Dick twisted the cap off and chugged most of it down in one go, stopped when she touched his shoulder. “Woh there! Slow down…”

                “Sorry… really thirsty…” Dick said, wiping his mouth. “Alisons my boss, she’s really close to us… and that makes sense, Tim loves chilly fries… how is he?”

                “He’s good. Just some burns, you’re the one who’s all banged up.” She said sitting on the bed, ready to spoon feed him the apple sauce. He blushed and shook his head.

                “I can do it myself…” He mumbled, taking the bowl awkwardly.

                Holding the spoon hurt a little cause he had to bend his fingers, but he managed. He frowned, looking at his apple sauce. How’d he end up there again?

                “You sure?” She asked, getting a slow nod.

                A fire! And the explosion! Jack was… Dick blinked, his stomach dropping. He handed the bowl back to her, his eyes burning with tears.

                “I don’t want it anymore…” He whispered.

                “Honey, you need to eat something with sugar in it, it’ll help you…” She insisted, watching the boys shoulders begin to tremble.

                “I don’t want it… I can’t… I just-“ Dick buried his face into his bandaged hands, choking on a sob quietly. He didn’t want to wake up Tim.

                “Oh, sugar…” The nurse cooed, moving to pull him into a hug.  “I know it hurts, but trust me, things will get better.”

                Dick laughed bitterly.

                “It’ll always hurt… he was like a father too me.” He whimpered.

                “Who?”

                “Jack Drake, he died in the explosion.” Dick said hiccupping as tears continued to flow down his cheeks. “I couldn’t do anything for him, just like my…”

                Dick choked again, unable to keep from crying harder into her shoulder.

                “Dick?” Tim asked, sitting up.

                Dick pulled the boy close to him, kissing his head and holding him. Tim sniffled, starting to cry along with his foster brother. The nurse tried to comfort them, getting both to eat a little apple sauce before ushering Tim into the bed across from Dick and getting him to sleep. She offered Dick a sedative, but he refused, stating that he disliked being doped up. He’d had to be on morphine once after he broke his leg, and he didn’t like it, so he choose to just fall asleep naturally.

                Which didn’t happen. He stared at the clock, vaguely noting that it was four thirty. The sun would be up in little over an hour. Dick tensed as the window made a ‘click’ and slid open. Sitting up, Dick felt his chest tighten, could it be the crazy guy that had shot at him?

                “Hello?”

                “Oh, so you are awake…”

                Dicks breath hitched, watching as two figures appeared in the window.  One moved over to the door and closed it, flipping on the light. Batman! And the Red helmeted guy from the roof, who’d turned on the light.

                “Hey Dickie-bird.” The helmeted man chuckled. He pulled off the helmet, showing a black mask beneath.

                “Do I… Dickie?” Dick narrowed his eyes. “You’re the guy from the dinner!”

                “Oh, smart guy.” He chuckled, pulling the mask off as well. True enough, it was the guy who’d warned him about the Joker a week ago.

                Dick felt rage burst through his veins. Scrambling out of his bed, he tore the IV out and swung at him.

                “Holy shit! Calm down!” The man said dodging the swing. “Dick, you can’t be doing that!”

                Dick stumbled caught by the same man he’d tried to hurt.

                “This is your fault!” Dick said, his voice low and dangerous. Something he’d never thought he’d be able to pull off. “You’re the reason that Jack died! You’re the reason th-that psycho, came after me!”

                “No! Not at all! I was here to protect you!” He said forcing the struggling boy back into his bed. “Joker made it seem like he was going to hit your apartment, so I went there first… I’m sorry…”

                “Dick, was it?” Batman asked, finally speaking and making the boy jump. “I need you to tell me what happened…”

                Dick paused, looking at the other man. For some reason he felt even less comfortable remembering that the man was there too. At least he felt like he could yell at the one he’d met in the dinner. Batman? No way.

                Slowly, Dick explained how he’d met the older boy, whose name was Red hood, hero wise at least. He struggled not to cry when he explained the explosion and loss of his ‘Uncle’.

                “And that’s when this idiot showed up to take on the Joker and I got Tim to the firemen…” He said looking over at Tim. He was pretty sure the Nurse had given him a sedative, otherwise he’d of woken up when he’d tried to hit Red Hood.

                “Idiot? Tsk, I saved your life!” He said with a huff. “Ungrateful punk.”

                “You’re an idiot cause you barely made it in time to do so!” Dick huffed. “Jack Drake died today, because of that creepy green haired asshole, and now I have psycho on my ass? Yeah… I’m gonna go ahead and call you idiot on this one.”

                “You know what-“

                “Jack Drake?” Batman repeated, frowning. “He was in the Annex?”

                “Yeah… he’s my… he _was_ my foster father… and Tims actual father…” Dick said, brushing his bangs out of his face. He felt very dizzy all of a sudden. Probably cause he ripped out his IV.

                “Hn.” Batman turned and headed for the window.

                “Wa-wait a minute!” Red hood frowned. “You’re just leaving?”

                “I have to find Joker… and you have explaining to do.” He said calmly.

                “Dude, we can’t just leave them here! Joker’s ruthless, he’ll kill him in here. He’d be safer at your place.” Red hood said crossing his arms.

                “…. No.”

                “So you’re going to let him die?” He asked, looking surprised. “Br-… Batman, he’s important to you. Trust me. You need to take him with you…”

                “I can’t baby sit, I have a criminal to catch. The boy will be fine here. Now come on.” Batman said coldly.

                “No.” The older teen sat down on Dicks bed. “I’m staying here… Joker’ll need a power supply to leave this place, which he won’t do until Dicks dead. I’m staying to protect him.”

                Dick raised an eyebrow, confused. He didn’t want to die, but still, he was one kid. Why did this guy care so much?

                “Fine, play your games.” Batman said turning sharply and disappearing out the window.

                “Asshole…” The two teens mumbled at the same time.

                x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                Dick woke up to the sound of giggling, rolling onto his side, he opened blurry eyes to see Red Hood, maskless, and sitting with Tim, showing him how to beat something on a Gameboy. He looked up at him and smiled, waving at his brother.

                “Afternoon Dick!” He said with a smile.

                Dick raised an eyebrow, had Tim completely blocked out the prior day? How was he so happy?

                “Afternoon?” He repeated with a yawn.

                “Yeah, its like… three!” Tim said looking back at his game. “Jason, what do I do now?”

                “Jump onto that ledge, then double jump to the part above it…” The other boy explained, looking at Dick. “You’ve been out for a long time, how  do you feel?”

                “Alright I guess… Jason?” He asked.

                The boy nodded. “Told them we were cousins, so they let me in, had to give them a real name for that.”

                “Jason?” Dick repeated, testing it out. “It fits you…”

                “Thanks I guess?” He chuckled.

                The two transferred over to Dicks bed, and they spent an hour trying to coach Tim through a level. Dick was a little surprised how good this guy was with Tim, almost like he knew how to deal with him, even though he didn’t seem like the type to be good with kids. Despite their last encounter, Dick was surprised that he didn’t mind him too much. He guessed that having him somewhat save his life and once again being orphaned had mellowed him out quite a bit too. He also seemed to keep Tims mind out of the shadows, which he appreciated.

                “Tim Drake? Richard Grayson?”

                The three boys looked up, surprise meeting the older twos faces. Bruce Wayne was standing in the door way awkwardly, a bouquet in his arms. Dick raised an eyebrow and sat up a little more.

                “Yes? Can I help you Mr. Wayne?” He asked gently.

                “I just found out the news… I apologize for your loss last night. I use to be close friends with the Drakes,” Bruce Wayne explained. “How are you coping?”

                Dick looked at Tim, who’d fallen into a blank trance, staring at the video game. He was trying hard to block out that his father was gone.

                “Its not my first time losing family… but we’re doing alright… Tim as you can see isn’t ready to face it.” Dick said with a shrug.

                “That’s right, the Graysons died in that accident.” Bruce said nodding. “Its still hard, my condolences.”

                “They didn’t die in an accident.” Jason corrected, noting the stoney look Dick got, which turned to surprise as he looked up at him. “Tony Zucco murdered Dicks parents… he just never got caught.”

                “How did you--” Dick was cut off by a look.

                “Like I wouldn’t remember how my aunt and uncle died.” He said dryly.

                “Dick, when can we go home?” Tim asked suddenly. “I wanna go home.”

                Dick was quiet for a moment. Home. Home was going to be very empty when they got there…  And how long would it be home? Dick couldn’t pay rent, he didn’t make enough money. They’d have to live in a shelter.

                “Soon.” He mumbled instead of bringing that up. “Once they figure if my legs going to need a cast or not for the fracture.”

                Jason seemed to be giving the quiet man a death glare, but he said nothing; merely watching the rich man intensely as he stared at the younger boys with a perplexed look. He turned suddenly and set the flowers on the counter.

                “Take care boys, I wish you a speedy recovery, and luck.” He said before disappearing.

                “Oh… okay?” Dick said scratching his cheek. “Bye Mr. Wayne…”

                Jason growled and hoped off the bed, disappearing after him.

                x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                Jason was beyond angry. What the hell was Bruce trying to pull?  He showed up to check on an old friends kids, and coldly gave them a ‘I’m sorry life sucks’ style greeting and left!? Jason realized that he was protecting his identity as Batman, while trying to do some what of the right thing, but seriously? The boy was being hunted by Joker, and he just blew him off completely? Batman was an ass, but at least in Jasons world he had compassion for kids like that! He’d of offered to pay for their apartment, which a sixteen year old could clearly not pay for on his own, or something.

                “Bruce!” He snapped, catching the man in the parking lot.

                “Can I help you, sir?” He asked calmly.

                “Screw the shit, I know who you are.” Jason snapped. “You’re seriously just walking out on them again? When Dicks in danger?”

                “How do you know?” Bruce asked narrowing his eyes at him.

                “You’re so fucking dumb, here!” Jason yelled exasperatedly. “I’m from an _alternate_ world you dumbass! One where I know the worth of those boys in there! A worth you are dumbly over looking!”

                “What do you want me to do? Take them both to the Batcave and hide them until Jokers gone? I’m not equipped to deal with a couple of kids.” Bruce said shaking his head.  “Let alone two who I have no connection too.”

                Jason closed his fist, gritting his teeth. He’d forgotten how cold hearted Bruce could be to ‘strangers’. So many years under his roof, he’d grown accustom to at least some sort of good favor from the man, even after he’d attempted to kill him.

                “Trust me… you want these boys close…” He said with a heavy sigh, running his fingers through his hair. “I’ll stay with them until you get your head out of your ass. Later Bruce, wish Alfred well from me…”

                Jason started back towards the hospital, not bothering to look back at the man. If he continued to slip these little things he knew about him to the man, he might be able to badger him into giving in, or maybe even gaining a small bit of trust, which he doubted. Jason briefly wondered if this was how this world was suppose to go anyway? Most likely not, seeing as they were living with Tim’s father, but now that they were both orphaned? Why not point them in the direction of Bruce?

                Separate worlds or not, they were basically the only family Jason had. If he could help it, he wouldn’t leave them in trouble when a good part of it was his own fault in the first place. He should have realized the Jokers trick.

                x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                Dick winced as he shimmied into his jeans, the denim brushed against his bandaged burns and bullet wound. He hiked them onto his hips and grabbed the crutch the nurse had brought him, so he could keep off his fractured leg. Tim was already dressed, and ready to go. The doctor had realized that with the death of their care giver, the boys insurance would only cover a nights worth of care, so unfortunately, they had to be discharged.

                Jason reentered the room, raising an eyebrow at the two.

                “What are you doing?” He asked, grabbing his jacket.

                “We’re being discharged.” Dick explained, having to sit in order to get his leg up high enough to tie his shoes. “Our Insurance isn’t the best.”

                “You’re shitting me…” Jason sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “You guys can’t get a break, can yah?”

                “Its fine, these are deadly wounds after all, so long as I’m careful with my leg.” Dick said using the crutch as he headed for the door.

                “What are you going to do now?” Jason asked, crossing his arms.

                “Go to school… go to work… get another job…” Dick sighed, scratching at the back of his head.

                “You realize you can’t go home, right? Jokers still after you… He’ll target your house next if you go back there. Same for your school and work place…”

                “I… can’t just disappear off the face of Gotham, Jason…” Dick said looking at him. “I have to take care of Tim. We’re not exactly rich.”

                “I realize this… let me take care of you for a while. “ Jason offered. “Trust me… anywhere you go now, the Joker might cause more damage, just for a shot at you.”

                “Dick?”

                Dick looked down at Tim, who’d grabbed onto his sweater. “Yeah, kiddo?”  
                “I think we should listen to Jason this time… I don’t…” Tim bit his lip, latching onto the teens waist. “I can’t lose you too…”

                Dick’s shoulders slumped and he put a hand on Tims head. He looked at Jason, who just shrugged and moved forward, mumbling quietly for the two to follow him. Dick shifted his crutch and made Tim walk, though the boy didn’t want to let go of his brother. Slowly the two made their way to the hotel Jason had been staying at.

                Dick was visibly in pain by the time they got there, his leg hurt from walking even with the crutch and his burns rubbing against his jeans, even with the bandages was painful. He collapsed on the bed and let the crutch clatter on the ground.

                “Okay… Tim, go get a hack saw… I’m removing my legs.” He joked shifting so he could look at the ten year old. Tim laughed and hopped onto the bed.

                “I can’t do that Dick! You need your legs!” He explained.

                “Nonsense… legs are for weaklings.”

                Jason snorted at them, picking up the phone to order some room service.  Dick watched him, realizing that he needed to call Alison and explain, somewhat, about why he wouldn’t be able to work for a while. Sighing, he closed his eyes. In the course of a week, everything had became so complicated…

                x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                _“Why is it that every time I turn around, Jason’s causing trouble?” Bruce asked, tossing the note onto the counter as he pulled on his cowl. Alfred chuckled and shook his head, checking on the still unconscious hero on their table. Dick hadn’t shown any sign of waking up in a week, though Alfred presumed his body was just recovering from a savage beating._

_“Master Wayne, as you must have heard… children tend to cause trouble.” Alfred pointed out. “He’s just trying to take care of things where he thinks he can…”_

_“Clearly… he was also trying to take care of things he thought he could when Joker killed him. You’d think he’d learn.” Bruce said, taking a drink of his coffee before heading for the batmobile. If Jason and the Joker were already fighting, he needed to catch up and make sure the boy didn’t get himself killed. Again._

_“Good luck sir…”_

                x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                The next morning, Jason woke up with a crick in his neck. Having slept on the couch so Dick and Tim could sleep on the bed. Sitting up, he yawned and looked over at the bed, Tim was watching TV, but Dick wasn’t in sight. Frowning Jason glanced at the bathroom, the door was open and the light off so he doubted he was in there.

                “Oi, where’s Dick?” He asked, frowning.

                “Dick ran to the store to get us some burritos. He said he’d be back soon.” Tim said looking at him over his shoulder.

                “What!?” Jason jumped up, confusion crossing his face. He’d briefly woken up when Tim turned on the tv, but how did Dick manage not to wake him up when he left? “Geez! Even in this world he can disappear without you noticing!”

                “What?”

                “Nothing… stay here, I’m going to find him.” Jason sighed, grabbing his coat.

                “Dude, Dick’ll be fine by himself!” Tim said shaking his head.

                Jason ignored him and headed for the door. He couldn’t believe the idiot would run off on him after nearly being blown up. Did he have a death wish? The teen walked briskly to the nearest store, grumbling about the snow fall as he did. There was no sign of Dick, until he turned to leave. Dick was getting off of a bus with a duffle bag on one shoulder, leaning on his crutch heavily as he shifted it and started towards the store. He spotted Jason and paused, giving him a weak smile. He could tell Jason was irritated. Striding forward Jason took the bag and growled.

                “Where the hell have you been?” He asked.

                “I just came out to get some food… then I realized that Tim and I would need some stuff from home, so I went and got some stuff. I was really careful, I even switched buses twice.” Dick said, walking with him. He tried walking here and there without the crutch, irritated with it.

                “You shouldn’t have gone without me… he could have boobie trapped the apartment.” Jason pointed out.

                “Yeah, but he obviously didn’t.” Dick said rolling his eyes. “You vigilantes worry too much…”

                “What would you say if Tim went out without you knowing?” Jason asked.

                “That’s different… Tims ten years old. I’m sixteen.” Dick scowled, he winced and paused to shift his crutch. “I’m going to kill this thing!”

                Jason smirked, laughing gently. In his world, Dick had broken his leg just after Jason became Robin, and had been forced to stay at the manor while recovering. He’d said the same thing back then too. Only he’d actually broken one of the crutches, by accident though.

                “Come on, you can relax when we get back to the hotel…”

                “Wait… did you leave Tim there by himself?” Dick asked, eyes wide. “You can’t just leave a ten year old alone!!”

                “Why not? Tims a good kid!” Jason snorted.

                When they entered the hotel room, Jason realized exactly why he shouldn’t have left Tim by himself. He’d ordered room service and was currently pigging out on what had to be sixty dollars worth of food. Dick sighed, and threw the frozen burritos into the mini bar for later. Shaking his head, he went over to help Tim eat the food at least. Jason was very happy that he knew how to get into Bruce’s bank account… this kid was going to max his fake credit card!

x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                Dick frowned as he drummed a pencil against his thigh, glaring at the page in front of him. Much to the displeasure of both, Jason and Tim, Dick had insisted that he call his principle and explain at least somewhat of the situation the boys had landed in after Jacks death. They agreed to email Dick his and Tim’s work to them. Jason graciously produced a laptop for him and a trip down to the hotel lounge provided them with a printer. Jason unfortunately was forced to retrieve new copies of their school books from their school seeing as their originals had been lost with the annex.

                Psychopath or not, by the end of this they’d have to go back to school and Dick would much rather be caught up with his lessons. Losing their scholarships would just be the last straw for him at this point. If they could make it through the private school and graduate there, they’d be able to get a full ride through college. He’d see to it that at least Tim would achieve that.

                Dick’s concentration slipped as he stopped reading the passage about the revolutionary war and looked over at Tim who was counting in his head, Dick could tell cause his fingers twitched forward in tandem. This Joker guy wanted him dead and if he succeeded, who would take care of Tim? The ten year old would no doubt go to childs services, but who knew where he’d end up? They’d pull him from the private school, and he had no proof that they’d take good care of him. Dwelling on these dark thoughts, Dick set his pencil down and buried his face into his hands with a long heavy sigh.

                “You alright?” Jason asked, looking up from the magazine he was reading.

                “My leg hurts, my head hurts, and I hate history…” Dick mumbled out. “Other than that… I’m just peachy.”

                “Stretch it a little bit.” Jason suggested. “Sitting like that for hours probably isn’t good for it anyway.”

                Dick hummed in agreement, moving off of the bed and walking over to the mini fridge Jason had somehow sweet talked the staff into lending them, pulling out a soda and pausing to frown at the beer inside.

                “Really?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

                “Hey, after canvassing the city every night, I think I deserve a drink.” Jason said bending the magazine a bit to look at Dick.

                The younger man rolled his eyes and limped over to the window, pulling it open.  He let out a long sigh and sat on the ledge, sipping at the sprite. Tim groaned and collapsed backwards, mumbling about math being evil beyond explanation. Dick chuckled and looked out the window, watching cars cruise down the streets and lights flash on neon signs advertising everything from strippers to free palm readings. Gotham wasn’t the best city to grow up in, but it’d been home ever since the passing of the flying Graysons.  He’d struggled when he got to the shelter, striving to stay away from thievery and misconduct like the other children that lived there. Would Tim survive it there if he died? Maybe he could ask Jason to take him under his wing or at least get him somewhere safe.

                “Dick!”

                Dick yelped as he was grabbed by the shirt and ripped away from the window. A loud ‘thunk’ sounded, followed by a ‘beep’. Jason practically threw him onto the bed with Tim, flipping the second beds mattress up, just as an explosion bathed the room in heat and flying debris. The mattress shielded them from most of it, startling Dick almost as much as the suddenness of Jason throwing him. The older teen started cursing as he shoved the mattress away from them and ran over to his duffle bag, ripping out his domino mask and securing it into place.

                “Grab your shit and lets go! They’re probably on their way up here to check for bodies.” Jason ordered.

                Tim gapped opened mouth at him as Jason ripped off his button up shirt, revealing the almost ever present under armor with the red bat on the chest. He tugged on his leather jacket and stuffed his feet into his boots while Dick scrambled to shove their clothes and possessions into a bag. He stuffed all the text books, except for the history book which misfortunately had been set on fire when the explosion happened.

                “Get your shoes Tim!” He said pushing the sneakers into his hands. Dick yanked his own on and yanked Tims jacket out from under one of the beds. One sleeve was a little burnt but he patted out the glowing threads on his jeans and shoved him into it. Jason, now fully outfitted with his weapons pushed Dicks blue sweater into his hands.

                “Lets go!” He ordered.

                Dick didn’t bother grabbing his crutch, limping after Jason while holding tight to Tims hand. Jason didn’t stop when they reached the end of the hall, he lifted his leg and kicked in the hotel room door, getting a startled shout from the people inside. A woman, covering herself in a sheet, screamed and tried to hide behind her male companion. Dick felt his cheeks turn pink and he shoved Tim in front of him to keep him from trying to look at her.

                “Alright, come here.” Jason grunted, ignoring the yelling couple.

                He pulled open the window and pulled out a gun, he pulled the trigger making Dick and Tim jump as a line shot from it to the next building. It hooked on the metal grating of what appeared to be an apartment building.

                “Dick… Listen carefully. When you pull the trigger its going to retract and it will jar your arms, so hold on tight… You’re going to jump, then trigger, alright? I’m going to carry Tim, and follow right after you…” Jason said, pushing the device into his hand. He pulled out a second and shot it off in the same direction. When it was taunt he looked at Dick with a small frown, than nodded. “Ready?”

                “Define ready…” Dick groused, clambering up and out the window. He stood on the ledge, gulping a bit as Jason joined him, pulling Tim out and latching an arm around his waist.

                “Just don’t let go and do as I do…” Jason said calmly. He paused and smirked a bit. “I can come get you if you’re too scared though…”

                Dick glared at him. As though after everything he’d been through, this would scare him to much not to do. He was born to do aerial maneuvers. His only issue was he’d never used one of these grappling hooks before. With a deep breath, he startled both of them by leaping forward bringing one hand up to hold his other around the grip, he free fell for about two seconds before he pulled the trigger. It jerked and slowed his fall as he swung in a high arch over the city.

                He could hear Tim scream in surprise as Jason followed suit. Dick looked up at where the end was grappled, with the speed he was going, it’d have just enough slack to let him either slam into the wall and probably fall onto the balcony below it or if he let go just before he could probably stick the landing. He didn’t have time to really debate the situation so he went with instinct, and let go. He hit the balcony hard, spikes of fire shooting up his leg so painfully he promptly fell on his ass, gripping his leg as the aggravated fractures screamed at him. Jason landed next to him a moment later.

                “Holy shit kid! Way to scare me…” Jason said reaching up to untangle both wires and hook both the guns back on his belt. “Can you walk?”  
                “Yeah…” Dick said, gritting his teeth. “Just gimme a sec…”

                “Dick that was so cool! Flying Grayson! Always and forever!!”  Tim cheered, grinning.

                “Come one guys, we don’t have much time before they figure out what happened.” Jason encouraged.

                Dick forced himself to stand, relying once again on the adrenaline pumping through his vains to encourage him to keep moving. Jason really didn’t have any knowledge for personal space at this point, they jarred open a window and snuck through an apartment, then took the elevator down to the second floor, where they took the back stairs out into an alley way. Tim was panting hard, trying to keep up with the older two, so much so that Jason had to take him on his back after a block of running.

                “Where are we going?” Dick asked.

                “I don’t know yet!” Jason said looking down at the heavily limping teen.

                “We should go to a motel nearby! They won’t expect us to stick around close by!” Dick suggested. Jason laughed, grinning as he turned sharply.

                “You never fail to amaze me boy wonder!” He laughed.

                “Is that a good thing?”

x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                The next three days, they spent in a crappy one bed motel room with a moldy shower, no microwave and no tv. It’d been a whole week since the annex blew up, and Dicks leg was swollen, but healing up rather nicely. Jason had ordered him not to leave the bed unless he desperately needed to use the restroom, and then he had to hop on one leg to get there. They’d also realized that Tim had gotten a rather nasty gash from the hotel explosion that not even he’d noticed until showering. It needed stitching, and Dick had to hold his brother still while Jason administered them with surprising skill. Jason left three times to get them food, once every day early in the morning.

                “Wake up.” Jason said as he entered the motel room a bag of fast food hanging in each hand. “We’re leaving here today…”

                “Really?” Dick asked, looking up from his science homework. Jason was stunned that he even considered doing homework after everything that’d happened. “Where are we going?”

                Tim didn’t even budge to his left, merely snored into his pillow.

                “I can’t tell you until we get there…” Jason said with a heavy sigh. “And we have to be there before a specific time.”

                “Alright? Should I be packing now?” Dick asked.

                “It wouldn’t hurt, but we have a couple hours, so wake the kid, lets eat and I’ll see to getting us a ride.” Jason said holding up the bags.

                The three ate in relative silence, Tim occasionally making a comment about something having to do with his friends at school, or a time he and Dick had gone to the fair. The older of the two noted he avoided any memories of his father all together; which saddened him a lot. Jason glanced at the clock and disappeared to get them a ride. Dick tried not to think about how he was going to manage this. He took a quick shower, mindful of his sore leg the entire time. He even had time to use the cheap plastic hair drier that was built into the wall by the sink before Jason showed up again.

                “Alright gents! Time to go!” He said with a grin, swinging keys around his finger.

                “Do I even want to know how you found us a vehicle?” Dick asked, shimmying into his jeans and a shirt. He noted that next time they found somewhere to stay, he’d need to find somewhere to do laundry, not that Tim minded at all.

                “Hey… I got it through legal means.” Jason said smirking. “Impound lots sell cars pretty cheap… granted the fake credit card will probably have complaints, but it was otherwise legal.”

                “You’re an awesome role model.” Dick said blandly.

                “Always. Now lets go!” Jason said helping them pack up.

x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                _“Any luck sir?” Alfred asked._

_Bruce shook his head, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the table, over and over as he looked through his files. He’d been trying for weeks to find a way to follow Jason and Joker into the alternate universe, but he’d had no luck what so ever._

_Dick had thankfully woken up, and was on the track of recovery, but Alfred refused to let him help in case he aggravated his wounds. Bruce was honestly stumped, and his concern was growing by each passing day. What if Jason got killed or trapped there? What if he was too late to stop Joker?_

_“Bruce.” Dick said, easing himself into a chair across the way. “Jason’s reckless, but he’s smart and resourceful… I’m sure everything’s fine.”_

_“Hn.” Was the only response Bruce dignified._

_“Have faith, Jaybirds one of the best, remember?”_

x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                “Where are we going?” Tim asked for the eight time.

                Jason let out a long sigh and looked at the passenger’s seat to Dick. The teen was falling asleep on the window, and there for no help to shutting up the ten year old.

                “Tim, if you ask again… I’m gonna break your legs.” He said after a moment of Tim staring at him through the review mirror, waiting for his answer.

                “No breaking his legs.” Dick mumbled groggily.

                “Oh, sure now you respond.” Jason snorted.

                “No one’s legs were in peril before.” Dick defended, opening his eyes and turning slightly to look at Jason. “And lets keep this group to a limit of one gimp only, mkay? So Tim, shut up and play Mario on my gameboy.”

                “Okay!” Tim said excitedly, pulling up their duffle to figure out where it was.

                “But Jason… how much longer?” Dick asked with a yawn.

                “Not much longer, I’m taking the scenic route.” Jason said turning onto a dirt road.

                Dick sat up, yawning and arching his back in an attempt to loosen up his stiff body. Jason watched him out of the corner of his eye. The kid had kept a solid attitude the entire time they were in his custody, but he could tell the kid was screaming on the inside. He would keep a smile on his lips, but his eyes displayed the chaos in his mind. Jason noted that just like his own Dick in his world, this one would smile brightly and say everything was okay when he was feeling his worst; all in hopes that those around him wouldn’t be worried. The kid was just a born hero no matter where he was, wasn’t he?

                Jason had picked through some of his files and checked around with his teachers and classmates. Dick was always looking out for others before himself. Jason had no doubt that he was thinking of ways to insure Tim would be safe, and nothing more.

                “Jason? Wh-“

                “Timothy Drake…” Dick said turning to look at him. “If you ask again, I’ll make you eat nothing but salad for a week…”

                Tim shut up immediately, and Jason couldn’t help but laugh. They were almost there, but Jason knew he had to be careful about this. He had no doubt that Bruce would be furious with him for bringing them to him like this, but if the Joker had tracked them down that quickly, he had to at least try. He drove to one of the more rarely used entrances to the man’s secret lair.

                Dick frowned when they suddenly stopped and Jason pulled out a device from his belt. He fiddled with it for a moment before the ground ahead of them opened up, making both of the younger men gap in surprise. Jason merely smirked and drove down into the tunnel. It was good to know that his remote was still connected, despite technically being from another world.

x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Teaching Robin to Fly**

                Dick gapped as they pulled out of the tunnel they’d been driving through for the past half hour. They pulled into a large cave with machinery lining every wall, a jet was cradled up inside scaffolding and a huge ramp led up to a car that Dick had only seen on the news or in tabloids; the batmobile.

                “Are we…” Dick blinked and shook his head. “No… we’re not in the-… Really?”

                Jason chuckled at the boys denial as he parked just beside the ramp and got out of the vehicle. Dick and Tim followed after him, the elder still limping heavily. Jason looped an arm around his waist, holding his weight against him so he didn’t have to step on his leg as much. He allowed him to lead them up the ramp and onto a higher platform, where a large computer took up a big corner of the landing and what seemed to be a medical area in the opposing corner.

                “Alright, rules… touch anything and keep your mouth shut.” Jason said looking specifically at Tim, who was ogling the batmobile.

                Jason got Dick sat down in Bruce’s favorite chair, and Tim in the office chair that Alfred usually sat in while patching them up. Dick watched the younger boy promptly start spinning in the chair to amuse himself. Ten minutes passed before a loud noise came from a staircase. Jason rested his hip against the computer desk, pulling out a knife to lazily flick around his fingers.

                Much to Dicks surprise, Bruce Wayne appeared at the bottom of the stairs, holding a coffee mug in one hand and a file in the other. The man froze staring at the three with a look that matched Dicks own bewilderment.

                “I’m certain you heard about the explosion at that ritzy hotel…” Jason began calmly. “Joker means business and this is the only place that’s safe at this point. Don’t worry, I used the road less traveled.”

                Dick just stared between the two. Bruce Wayne was Batman? How the hell was the most powerful man in Gotham, Batman!? He was always at so many fancy gatherings and social gatherings, how would he possibly have time to be Batman?

                “How the hell did you get in?” Bruce growled.

                “I use to come here quiet often… _where I’m from_.” Jason said calmly. “It was easy to get in.”

                “Get out. I told you that I can’t hide them here…” Bruce said storming forward and putting his files onto the desk.

                “Bruce they have _no_ where to go! You of all people should know how dangerous this man is!” Jason yelled.

                Tim froze, looking at Dick questioningly, obviously frightened about the two fighting.

                A white haired man appeared on the stair ways, confusion meeting his face.

                “Whats going on down here Master Wayne? I wasn’t aware we had guests…” He said politely.

                “They’re the boys I told you about, the ones Jokers targeting.” Bruce said still staring at Jason. “They’ll be leaving soon Alfred.”

                “No way Bruce, I can’t chase Joker if I have to keep these guys alive!” Jason said glaring back. “And I’m pretty sure I can make more head way than you can on him!”

                “You barge in and expect me to just listen to your demands? I don’t know if I can trust you! Let alone these boys.” Bruce snapped.

                Dick shook his head, a scowl meeting his face. How could this man be so cold hearted? He blatantly wanted nothing to do with them, even though their lives were in danger? Tim was only ten, how could he turn his back on that? Dick shoved himself up right, the leather seat rolling back into the keyboard with force enough to gather the mens attention.

                “Mr. Wayne?” Dick said frowning. “Will you do me the favor of having your uh… Butler?; Take Tim out of here while we argue?”

                Jason gave him a weird look, and glanced back at Bruce, waiting for his response. The man looked at Dick for a moment before sighing and looking at Alfred with a nod.

                “No way! I want to stay here with you Dick!” Tim complained.

                “Tim… go with him, this won’t take long.” Dick said firmly, the boy opened his mouth and Dick gave him a stern look. “Go.”

                Alfred walked over and steered the boy towards the stairs, whispering something about hot coco and a sandwich. Tim begrudgingly agreed. Once they were alone, Dick limped forward so he was closer to the older men.

                “Look…” He said with a soft sigh. “I don’t know what your problem with us is… but Tim is ten years old Bruce. Ten… And last week, his father was just blown up and killed in front of him. Then he was almost killed, not once, but twice. Not only did all that happen though, you, someone who was; by your own quote, was very close to his father, is letting him be sent out where he could possibly die?”

                If Bruce was affected at all by Dicks words, he didn’t show it; so he continued.

                “I’ll go with Jason, but I want you to at least let Tim stay here. He’s only ten… and shouldn’t have to deal with all this because he’s not involved. You could do that much right, if not for the fact he’s ten but because you were his father’s friend?” He requested.

                Bruce looked at him for a moment and sighed, rubbing at his eyes.

                “I’m sorry, but its simply not going to happen.” Bruce said finally.

                Dick scowled at him, clicking his tongue in agitation.

                “Bruce, how can you be that cold hearted?” Jason asked.

                “I’m getting really tired of this argument.” Bruce said, his voice taking on that deep gravelly voice out of habit.

                Dick bit his lip and shook his head. The wealthiest man in Gotham was turning away someone in need? How typical, all in order to protect his identity no doubt. Dick paused, looking up at Bruce.

                “I have a deal for you…” Dick said suddenly, smirking. “I have  a deal for you Bruce.”

                “I’m not making deals.”

                “You have too.” Dick insisted. “You take in Tim, just until we can handle of Joker and I can get back on my feet and can take care of him myself. And- Don’t interrupt… You take him in, seeing as it won’t look odd seeing as you’re his fathers old friend and his foster brothers running amuck. And in return for this… I won’t tell anyone who the Batman is.”

                Dick was oddly pleased with himself as Jason and Bruce both gave him incredulous looks. Jason moving quickly to get between him and Bruce when the man reached for the teenager.

                “Do you know what I could do to you kid?” Bruce asked.

                “Well, Batman doesn’t kill, so I’m pretty sure I’m safe there.” Dick snorted. “And what could you do to me? My parents were murdered, then the man who took me in died in an explosion designed to take my life, and within a week I won’t be able to pay rent and be living on the street with a ten year old in my custody. So there really isn’t much… I guess you could take my shoes, that’d be rather crappy at this point.”

                Silence filled the cave. Dick, despite his calm demeanor was trying not to panic. He just threatened and blackmailed the one person in Gotham that could probably squish him like the insolent bug he was sure Bruce saw him as, but he wasn’t about to see Tim get hurt. Even if it meant being on the wrong end of this man’s wrath. Jason held his position in front of Dick, his eyebrows furrowed as though ready for any sort of reaction.

                “Fine.” Bruce conceded. “I’ll take in the boy.”

                Dick let out a relieved breath.

                “Thank you…” Dick said gently. “He’s a good kid, I promise… And he won’t reveal your secret, he’s good like that, but I’ll understand if you feel the need to discuss it with him.”

                “Dick, will you sit down now?” Jason said pointing to the chair. “Your legs going to fall off someday if you don’t cool your jets.”

                The teen moved back to the chair, sitting down and stretching his leg out in front of him with a hiss.

                “I’d of thought they’d of made you stay in the hospital until that was healed.” Bruce commented, looking at him with a deep set frown.

                “Our insurance wouldn’t cover it.” Dick shrugged. “Kicked us out after the first night…”

                “Bruce,” Jason sighed, crossing his arms. “Is there any way I can convince you to let Dick stay here too? Short of threatening you like he did?”

                “No Jason, its fine. I’ll be the best bait to get Joker to come out of hiding anyway and the faster we catch him, the fast I can go back to work and such.” Dick said shaking his head.

                The older teen glared at him, grumbling under his breath. His phone flared into life, making all three of the males pause. Frowning he walked a little ways away to answer it, whispering in a hushed tone. Dick took the chance to inform Bruce about where Tim went to school, and how currently the boy had all his being sent to him via email. He told him about the scholarships, and that if he’d prefer it if Tim remained sending in his work for the time being. The man’s face seemed to soften as he listened to Dick talk, laying out a well detailed description of how to handle Tim.

                “This is hard for you.” Bruce commented, interrupting Dick. “You were nearly killed, and its harder for you to leave him here than it is for you to face death.”

                “This is the only place I know he’ll be safe.” Dick shrugged. “If I do die at Jokers hands… I just want to know that he won’t be next. He’s… quiet literally all I have left.”

                “Sorry about that.” Jason mumbled, returning over to them. “My brother called.”

                “Brother?” Dick asked, raising an eyebrow.

                “Yeah, they’re concerned why I’m not home yet.” Jason said crossing his arms. “I had to explain that there were complications with my job…”

                “Are your brothers vigilante’s too?” Dick asked, curiously.

                “I’ll answer that later.” Jason sighed. “Before we go, you should probably tell Tim the plan Dick… I’m going to borrow some stuff from old man Bats.”

x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                An hour passed, while Alfred fed Dick and Tim. He insisted that Dick allow him to take a look at his leg. He gave the boy a jar full of pills, telling him to take two with a meal twice to three times a day to reduce swelling and the pain. He then showed Dick how to use athletes tape to wrap it up encase he needed to run.

                Jason slipped away from the trio and walked over to Bruce, who was on his computer. No surprise he was investigating Tim and Dick to see if there was anything he needed to be concerned about. Jason didn’t even try to ‘sneak’ over to him, just casually leaned his hip against the desk and watched him work. Neither said a word for a long time.

                “So, what leads do you have on Joker?” Jason asked after a moment.

                “Just that his hide outs somewhere in downtown Gotham, I haven’t pinpointed where yet.” Bruce said calmly. “You?”

                “Nothing, seeing as I’ve been babysitting… but I know he’ll eventually hit up anywhere that can power the cylinder he used to get here.” Jason said with a heavy sigh. “He’s going to try going to another universe… or reality, eventually.”

                The man was silent for a moment, typing on the keyboard and bringing up several power plants that looked like they’d do the trick for powering the device.

                “How did you know how to get into here?” Bruce asked after a moment.

                Jason frowned, eyes flitting over the computer screen as he contemplated answering his question.

                “And why are you so upset that I don’t those boys?” He added, looking at Jason.

                “Because… in my world, those two boys are two of the best vigilantes ever to enter Gotham and Bludhaven.” Jason said looking back at him. “In my world, at age nine, Dick helped you drop the crime rate in Gotham by thirty percent in two months. You took him in because his parents were murdered just like yours were…. And here you all but threw him into the streets.”

                Bruce didn’t respond, just watched Jason with his eyebrows furrowed. He didn’t believe him. Jason sighed and shook his head.

                “Believe it or not Bruce, your hard ass self had a side kick…” Jason chuckled.

                “Do they know?” Bruce asked.

                “No… I didn’t want to mess anything up in their time lines.” Jason sighed. “I might have to tell Dick, especially if we run into Joker again…”

                “Hn… did you really talk with your brother on the phone? Is he here too?” Bruce asked, looking up at him.

                “Yeah, the Batman in my world has a device that can send signals through alternate dimensions in case of emergencies… he’s done this a couple times before.” Jason said pulling out his phone and clicking through his recent calls. He’d forgotten about it until Damian had called him. “Can’t text or anything, but we can manage about ten minutes worth of talking in one sitting.”

                “So… what happens when Jokers beaten?” Bruce asked.

                “Well… I guess I take him back to our world and let my Batman deal with him.” Jason said, his face falling blank. He still believed that Joker needed to be put down permanently, but he’d never had the chance to get to the Joker without Bruce breathing down his neck.

                “You look conflicted…”

                “Jokers taken a lot from me…” Jason shrugged. “I just want him to go somewhere he’ll never get loose again, but short of mailing him to Pluto, I don’t think its possible…”

                “True enough… May I see your phone?” Bruce requested, holding out his hand.

                Jason paused, before relinquishing it to him. Bruce opened the device and began to enter his number into it.

                “If you find Joker… let me know.” He said calmly, frowning as he paused as he typed in ‘Batman’ only to have it come up already.

                “Err… try Bat2…” Jason suggested with a smirk.

                Punching in the number, Bruce decided it wasn’t a invasion of privacy to flip through his phones contacts.

                “Batman, Flash… Wonderbra? Theifwing? Duckling?” Bruce frowned, looking at Jason like he was insane.

                “Nicknames… And vigilante titles.” Jason explained, snatching his phone back. “I have a phone for my night time job and one, which I don’t have on me, for real life.”

                “What kind of hero names themselves the Duckling?” Bruce asked.

                Jason grinned, and pushed the phone into his pocket.

                “Long story short… One of my uh… brothers, had a misfortunate event so they couldn’t use their regular identity, so I came up with ‘The Duckling’ as a joke. It’s been their title in my phone ever since.” Jason shrugged.

                “Jason, I’m ready whenever you are.” Dick called from across the cave. He was walking on his leg a bit better after Alfred had given him the pain pills and wrapped it up, which was a relief. Tim was scowling, holding tight to Dicks arm. He didn’t want Dick to leave him there, and they’d spent a good length arguing about it.

                “Oh… I need some gear…” Jason said looking at Bruce. “If Dick’s coming with me, I need to make sure his identity is safe if we have to run again…”

                “Fair enough.” Bruce said standing up. “Alfred, watch them, I’m going down to the storage unit.”

x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                The next few days were quiet. Jason had picked out another hotel for them to stay in, and Dick used the laptop to message Tim each night while Jason was out hunting for the Joker. He didn’t like feeling like a caged bird, but he knew going out was too dangerous. His leg was hurting much less with his rest and he’d even found he was able to do some of his stretches without his leg so much as aching. Jason didn’t think he should be pushing it, but Dick wasn’t going to sit in the hotel forever. He wanted to catch Joker and make him pay for what he’d done to Jack.

                Getting off the bed Dick had designated as his, he limped over to the mini bar, looking for some of the left over Chinese they’d had the night before. He warmed it up and took up the space to the side of Jason’s bed, grabbing the remote and flipping the TV onto a channel that played nonstop cartoons as he proceeded to eat and stretch out his legs as far as they could go without straining them. Eating as he moved through his stretches he contemplated if he’d even be able to help when they ran into Joker next. He’d never fought anyone before, and this guy had survived unbelievable situation.

                “Well this is interesting. The cheerleaders must envy you.”

                Dick jumped, looking towards the door then the window. Jason, or rather ‘Red Hood’ was sitting on the windows ledge with a smirk. Dick pushed himself up out of the split position stretch, rolling his eyes at the comment.

                “I’m an acrobat, we’re very limber people.” He said, standing up and testing how his leg felt with weight after his stretches.

                “So I’ve gathered.” Jason said sliding further into the room. He had a duffle bag sitting on the ledge, which he transferred onto the bed. “I’ve got some stuff for you.”

                “Really?” Dick walking over to try and peek into the bag.

                Jason pulled out a domino mask, like the one he wore beneath his helmet and handed up for him to see, smirking a bit.

                “First lesson of hunting criminals… keep your identity safe, especially if you have anything worth protecting.” Jason said, cupping Dicks chin and making him look up so he could put it in place for him, smoothing it out against his skin to make sure it stuck properly.

                “Wait… does this mean you’re going to let me go out with you to look for him?” Dick asked with a grin.

                “Kid, I realized that if I kept you in there longer than your leg made it necessary you’d run off and do something stupid. Might as well prepare you, right?” Jason said returning his attention to the bag. He pulled out a belt next, laying it on the bed.

                “Thanks…” Dick said, grinning. “What else?”

                “Well, it took me a bit to get it together, but I had this made for you…” Jason said pulling out a bundle. He tossed it to Dick, who found it to be two, articles of heavy material; A red tunic like shirt with black sleeves and matching black pants.

                “Uh… should I put them on?” Dick asked, raising an eyebrow.

                “Yeah, got to make sure it all fits.” Jason agreed.

                Dick disappeared into the bathroom to change. It was heavy material, which seemed to be lined with something beneath the fabric. Dick realized that it had to be the same material as Jasons under armor for Red Hood, which Dick had stolen while the older teen showered so he could wash their clothes a few days ago.

                Once dressed, he regarded himself in the mirror with a critical eye. The shirt fit snuggly to his body, ending just at his hips where a pair of black pants became visible. There were no pockets, but instead loops that Dick was pretty sure were for holding weapons. He left the bathroom and got a wolf whistle from Jason, making him smile with embarrassment.

                “I feel weird in this…” He admitted.

                “Trust me… you get use to it, and it could be worse.” Jason said shaking his head. “This is somewhat of a… a family uniform, for me… Each of my brothers and I wore something similar to it when we first started out.”

                “So… you have an entire family dedicated to fighting crime?” Dick said looking at him. “That’s… kinda cool.”

                “One would think.” Jason sighed, picking up the belt. “Here, this goes over the shirt, but through those loups there? Yeah there are straps to hook onto that to keep it in place.”  
                Jason guided Dick through putting on the belt, then handed him a pair of boots that laced up to his knee and gloves with some sort of weird wristlet on each of them.

                “So… how many of you are there?” Dick asked. “In your family I mean…”

                “Me, my three brothers, couple sisters we don’t see often anymore… one can’t fight anymore and the others just… stopped coming around. Oh and of course there’s our Boss and the butler who is pretty much the ‘Boss’ Boss. He’s hired help and we’re all terrified of him.” Jason said, with a soft sort of smile.

                “Why Jay, I believe that’s the most affectionate I’ve ever heard you sound.” Dick teased, laughing when Jason smacked his arm lightly.

                “Give me a break. We don’t even get along… I got major issues with all my brothers. The oldest is show off, younger ones a clutz and the youngest is defiantly got a god complex rivaling the Christian religion. And our old man? Bah, don’t get me started on that old crone…”

                “I think you’re lucky.” Dick said, tilting his head and staring off into space for a moment. “And despite how you try to sound like a tough guy, it sounds like you care about them a lot.”

                “Seriously Dick, shut up.” Jason said frowning as he walked over to the bag again. “Now listen, these are smoke bombs, they go in your back left pocket on the utility belt…”

                Jason proceeded to walk Dick through loading his belt, quizzing him repetitively about what was where and how many he had of the tools. Dick didn’t comment anymore on the family aspect, seeing as Jason didn’t seem keen on talking about it.

                “And now the hard part…” Jason sighed, standing up.

                “The hard part?”

                “Yeah… teaching you how to fight and keep from getting killed.” Jason explained.

                He led Dick to the window, where he used his grapple to pull them both up to the roof. Dick looked around for a moment, noting that most of the snow had been cleared away already and rock salt was spread across the cleared space.

                “So… you’re really going to teach me how to fight?” Dick asked raising an eyebrow.

                “I’ll at least teach you how to not get your ass kicked too badly.” He chuckled.

                They started off with Jason asking Dick to tell him everything he knew about fighting, which was limited, but his school had made a yearly self defense course mandatory for the higher grades. Living in Gotham wasn’t exactly safe and they wanted their students to have some sort of edge. After showing the older boy the extent of his fighting knowledge, Jason began showing him how to throw a punch and appropriate ways to dodge a hit that wouldn’t leave you wide open for another.

                “Alright, ready for the real work?” He asked with a smirk. “You got to block my attacks, and I’m not going to go easy on you. There’s no time for working up.”

                Dick gulped and nodded, taking a fight ready pose. Jason took a second to look him over and shake his head.

                “Legs are too wide and fists to high.” He stated.

                “Yeah well-OW!” Dick yelped as Jason moved forward so quickly he had no time to react, punching his left arm square in the bicep, deadening his finger tips and making the entire length tingle.

                Jason smirked and moved in again to swing at him. This time Dick managed to dodge the hit, but not the foot Jason used to swipe his legs out from under him. Dick hit the roof with a hiss of pain and rolled onto his stomach.

                “Holy shit!” He grunted.

                The two danced around each other for a while, Dick dodging and blocking where he could. Jason was relentless, and instead of tiring out like Dick was, he seemed to be getting faster and more eager to beat the younger teen senseless.

                He could already tell that he was going to have flowering bruises all over his arms and legs. Jason took every opening, silently showing him where he was weakest and needed to block and that he needed to watch his opponent at all times. Dick landed a single punch on the older man, which sounded solid enough, but didn’t appear to phase him at all. His efforts redoubled though and Dick regretted taking the opening.

                Jason wasn’t even winded when he called it good and pulled out of his ready stance. Dick dropped his arms and rested them on his knees. His leg was throbbing, but not as badly as it would have a few days ago.

                “You did pretty good.” Jason said sounding mildly impressed. “Not exactly someone I’d want crime fighting, but you’re a fast learner, so we’ll get there…”

                “When are you going to let me look for Joker with you?” Dick asked, straightening up. That’d been somewhat fun, it’d been too long since he’d gotten to do something active.

                “We’re going to spend the next few days training you… then we’ll see where you’re at by the end of that and judge if it’d be a good idea or not.” Jason sighed, rubbing at his chin. “For now though, I need to get back out on the streets, and you should get back inside.”

                “Can I use the grapple?” Dick asked with a grin.

                The older man laughed and shook his head as he walked over to the building side and pulled out a rope with grapple head.

                “Nah, we’re going to use the swing this time.” He said tossing it up and over the metal grating he’d used before and showed Dick how to propel down to their window.

                Dick nodded, this was probably the one thing he wouldn’t need much help with. Being in the circus had taught him a lot about these type of stunts, the only thing that eluded him was how to secure the devices.

x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

_“I’m coming with you.”_

_“No, you’re going to stay here and help Dick keep an eye on Gotham.” Bruce said as Tim followed him out of his office and down towards the kitchens._

_“What if you need back up?” Tim asked, pouting._

_“Jasons there already.” Bruce sighed, ignoring the teenager to the best of his abilities._

_“I’m sad to say this… but I agree with the imbecile father.” Damian said, joining them in the hall, leaning on his bedroom door. “You may need one of us… I think I should accompany you.”_

_“Isn’t it past your bed time?” Tim asked with a mocking tone._

_The two glared at each other for a moment, while Bruce tried not to smack both of them on the back of their heads. They’d begun to act just like Dick and Jason when they’d begun to see each other as rivals. Constantly at each others neck._

_“I’m taking neither of you!” He said finally. “I don’t know whats going on in that universe and from what Jason said so far, Tim and Dick are both involved so I can’t risk them meeting themselves now can I?”_

_“Then why can’t I go with you?” Damian asked, scowling._

_Bruce frowned, he didn’t have a good reason not to included the current Robin._

_“Because I don’t know if I’ll have enough power to get Jason and I home, let alone you.” He said finally, continuing down towards the cave._

_The boys argued after him, unwilling to give up the chance to go to another reality._

x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                “Holy shit! Ow!!”

                Jason chuckled as he held Dick in a submission hold on the floor of their Hotel room. They’d flipped the bed frames up onto their sides and pushed them all the way against the wall, and placed the mattresses against the walls, to avoid putting holes in the plaster when they slammed against it.

                “Reverse it kid! I showed you how!” Jason ordered.

                Dick let out a long breath, relaxing as he used his acrobatic dexterity to twist into the weaker part of the hold and break it, catching Jasons arm and rolling them into another hold, putting Jason into an arm bar.

                “Alright good!” Jason chuckled. “Now how do you counter a reversal?”

                “You’ve got to read your opponent and figure out what reversal he’s going to use and out maneuver him before he can.” Dick quoted from his first lesson on countering.

                “Very good.”

                Jason jerked and began to pull a counter. Dick released his arm and rolled out of the way and onto his feet as Jason’s previously unhindered arm tried to grab him for a hold. He darted in and renewed his grip on Jasons arm, twisting it behind his back and forcing it up towards his shoulder blade, the man hissed in surprise.

                “Now you’re thinking like a fighter!” He praised. “Alright, release.”

                Dick let go and stepped back as Jason rolled his shoulder, grinning a bit.

                “That was a good move, but don’t get to cocky.”

                Dick grinned, stretching an arm up over his head and holding his elbow to pull it once it’d reached as far as it could on its own.

                “Hey, maybe if Joker doesn’t gut me I should do this for a living, huh?” Dick asked with a grin.

                “The job doesn’t pay kid.” Jason said shaking his head. “But… I don’t think you should be doing it alone. Rookie like you’d probably end up dead inside a month without help.”

                “True…”

                Jason raised an eyebrow at him, watching as his eyes glossed over, like he was thinking really hard about something and had forgotten the world around him.

                “Kid…” He whistled at him, making Dick snap out of his trance. “What was that?”

                “Oh… nothing.” Dick sighed and walked over to one of the mattresses, flipping it down so he could sit on it.

                “Dick… seeing as I’m training you how to fight and all that… I will use physical means to make you answer me.”

                “I was just thinking…” Dick sighed. “You know… about what I _am_ going to do after all this is over.”

                “Don’t dwell on it so much, you’ll give yourself ulcers or some crap.” The elder sighed, dropping his mattress onto the floor as well.

                Dick laid back and grumbled quietly to himself. Jason quirked an eyebrow at him, but said nothing in response. He was in a pretty crappy situation; Jason was surprised he’d remained so positive the entire time.

                “Its been three weeks…” Dick said after a long pause. “Since we left Tim with Bruce… and two weeks before that since you showed up…”

                “Sometimes these things take a while.” Jason sighed.

                “I want to go to my old apartment…” Dick said after a moment.

                “No.”

                “Yes… I _need_ to go there and get things otherwise when the eviction time runs out they’re sell everything in there and my legal documents are in there… So are Tims.” Dick said firmly. “Jason, you don’t have to make a living here if you survive this. You’re going to go home to a family… I’m going home to a shelter and a ten year old who just lost his dad. I have to have these things if I want any chance of keeping Tim with me and not in a foster home.”

                The two were both quiet for a moment, finally Jason let out an aggravated sigh.

                “Why do you always have to be right?” Jason asked.

                “I don’t have to be, when I’m with you I just am.” Dick said with a small smile.

                Dick was right though, even if Jason had his issues with them, he always had some where to stay at the Manor. Alfred would always feed him, Bruce would always help him out with money, and his brothers were always there to lend a hand if they could. The Bruce here was a hard ass, and the poor kid was probably shit out of luck when this was over. Bruce had given each Robin ways of always having emergency money, though Jason made most of his by routing protection funds from the criminals. Red Hood may have stopped killing (as much) but he was still running the underground.

                “Pass me the laptop.” Jason said sitting up. He had an idea that might work if he could work fast enough. Hacking had never been his forte but he knew all the information, so it wasn’t exactly hacking was it?

                Dick watched him as he flipped open the device and went straight to the banking site Bruce used. After a few moments, he was in and creating a new joint account. He opened a new tab and repeated this action for a few of the crooks he knew were still around in this universe. It took a moment to find one that was still in good standing. He cursed when he went back to Bruces account, it’d shut out when he accessed another one.

                “What are you doing?” Dick asked, watching him.

                “Online Banking…” Jason grumbled.

                Dick watched him for a while longer, frowning as Jason failed three times to get into both accounts.

                “Can… I try?” Dick asked.

                Jason paused, the boy seemed pretty sincere and Dick was an amazing hacker in his world why would that be any different here? He surrendered the computer and watched Dick get comfy with it in his lap and set to work. His fingers flew with amazing speed over the keyboard, boxes popping up and closing in succession. He pulled up a secondary browser and asked Jason for the information needed to get into the accounts.

                Soon enough Dick had them up, side by side.

                “There you go, now what?” Dick asked, looking at Jason.

                “Transfer all that money into this one…” Jason said, pointing to the appropriate boxes.

                Dick did as he was told, then Jason had him hand over the computer. Jason doubled the amount in the account by pulling from Bruces main one, then locked the account and went to the online bill pay. Dick watched curiously as Jason put in the information to his apartment, having to answer a couple questions himself.

                “Wait! Are you paying my rent!?” Dick asked, understanding lighting his face.

                “Yup… Enough for a whole year…” Jason said smirking, startled when Dick actually tackled him in a hug. “Woh! I ain’t done yet kid!”

                Dick sat back and let Jason work.

                “Thank you so much Jay…” Dick said watching him.

                Jason shrugged and finished up what he was doing, setting the account to invisible and locking it. After the money was withdrawn, it’d delete itself. Dick’s grin fell as he leaned into towards the computer, looking at the name written on the screen. His face paled.

                “Jay… did we just rob Bruce Wayne?”

                “Only a little…”

x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                Excitement was evident on Dicks face as he and Jason ran across the roof tops. He’d gotten pretty good at using his grapple, and leaping across the wide gaps of most alleys. Jason had finally decided it was time to take Dick out to look for the Joker with him. Dressed in the Kevlar suit Jason had somehow procured for him, he felt rather impressive running around beside Red Hood; or rather, behind him. Dick was fast, but with Jason’s size and longer strides, he fell behind a little bit.

                They came to a stop over an alleyway. The eyes on Jason’s helmet lit up for half a second with a dull shine. He pointed down to a group hidden in the darker parts of the alley, gathered around pair of girls.

                “Those are some of Jokers men, they’ve been coming here every night since they haven’t tracked you down yet…” Jason explained. “Seems tonight they’re bothering a couple of the strippers…”

                “They could be normal girls Red.” Dick said blinking behind his visor.

                “Nope, look at the way their dressed. Buttons all the way up the sides of their skirts, they’re meant to be ripped off. Those are strippers.” Jason said.

 The girls started to yell, trying to push away the men in the group. Jason yawned, sitting down on the ledge.

                “What are you doing?” Dick asked. “Shouldn’t we help them?”

                “I’ll sit this one out…” Jason yawned.

                “They need help!”

                “Funny… I’m not the only one here with a mask… now who ever could help them?” Jason said with a dramatic sigh.

                Dick gave him a glare, the contours of his mask mimicking the look before he ran along the edge and pulled out one of his swings. They were easier to use in close spaces and were quieter than the grapple. With a deep breath he tossed the end onto a sturdy pillar making sure it was hooked before he leapt down, letting the swing propel him just behind the men. One had pulled a girls jacket off and was currently bantering with his friends as they pushed the two back and forth between them, making crude remarks that in a normal situation would have made Dick flush with embarrassment.

                “Hey!” He yelled, making the men pause. “Let them go…”

                The men stared for a moment before a few burst into laughter.

                “Look at this kid!” One yelled. “Go home to Mama so she can put you down for nappy-bye! Its past your bed time!”

                “The only one being put down buddy.” Dick growled pulling out the collapsible escrima that Jason had insisted he train with.

                The mens faces lost their amusement as they spread out. Two stayed behind to guard the girls, while the other three fanned out to challenge the teen. Dick gulped, these guys weren’t much bigger than Jason, but there was three of them and one of him. The first came towards him and Dick lunged forward, swinging the weapon and twisting down low to place a hit to his stomach. He twisted around and used the second escrima to clip the next man in the chin with his weapon, knocking him backwards and onto his back, holding his chin with a howl of pain. The third man had produced a knife and swung at Dicks ribs, which he barely dodged. Retreating a little bit, Dick shot forward in the same way he had with the first guy. This guy went to block accordingly, which made Dick grin he changed his posture mid swing and brought is up in an axe kick, catching the man in the junction between the neck and shoulder.

                The other two gapped in shock, scrambling for guns at their sides. A flash of light against red made Dick pause before rushing to stop the two men; Jason landed on the man to the right, closest to where the older vigilante had been waiting. Dick twirled his weapon and smacked the last guy across the face, sending him back into a wall. Jason grabbed his shirt and hoisted him up.

                “Oh no you don’t, wake up!” Jason snarled, his voice was deeper when he spoke as Red Hood. Dick realized he should probably try to alter his own tone. “Where is Joker?”

                “I don’t know!” The man groaned. “He calls us to where ever he needs us! Honest!”

                Dick looked away from the mans interrogation and approached the terrified strippers. He put on a soft smile and slipped his weapons back into the loops on his pants.

                “Are you ladies okay?” He asked kindly.

                “Y-yeah, thanks sugar.” One said, a blond woman with the button up skirt Jason had pointed out.

                “You’d better get going, just encase they come too and there’s more fighting…” Dick suggested. “It’d be a shame if either of you hurt by these thugs.”

                The brunette giggled and moved forward, startling Dick by kissing his cheek.

                “You are so cute!” She said, petting his cheek. “Sorry, probably not somethin’ a hero wants ta hear, huh? But you’re like… such a little gentleman!”

                Dick felt his cheeks heat and scratched the back of his head.

                “Th-thanks! But, really I’m just trying to make sure you’re okay. These guys work for a guy that’s all bad news.”

                “Mister Joker, yah we know.” One said with a wrinkled nose. “He came here ta get Harley…”

                “Harley?”

                “Jokers girlfriend… must have become a stripper after he supposedly died.” Jason said appearing at his side. His face was unreadable due to the helmet, but Dick could _feel_ the smirk on his lips. He was amused by more than Dicks awkwardness with the women though. “Forgive him, he’s new ladies. What else can you tell me about Harley and Joker?”

                “Only that she stops by every once in a while for her paychecks, and then goes to the old hospital that got shut down each week.” The blond sighed. “Bitch isn’t even workin’ no more an’ she’s getting paid.”

                “Lets go.” Jason said patting Dicks arm.

                “Take care ladies! And stay safe!” Dick said turning to follow him.

                “Wait! Whats your name sugar?” The brunette asked.

                Dick paused, unable to think of anything to say. He hadn’t even considered a name for himself, he’d been too excited about getting to go out on ‘patrol’ with Jason.

                “Robin.” Jason said before Dick could respond. “Red Hood and Robin… make sure those names get around, okay?”

                Dick frowned looking up at Jason. _Robin? Joker called me that the night we met… No one calls me Robin anymore, why does it keep coming up?_

                The two used their grapples to make it up onto the roof, tucking away their swings while running.

                “So what’s our next move _sugar?_ ” Jason teased, leaping a gap midsentence.

                “Oh, bite me Jason.” Dick said scowling as he landed beside him. “Shouldn’t we go check out where Joker’s staying?”

                “No… we watch for Harley Quinn, to see if the hookers were telling the truth.” Jason said pulling out a small device. “I’m going to plant camera’s all around the bar, and while those capture footage for us, we…”

                “Look… for other… possible hide outs?” Dick said slowly, tone uncertain.

                “Smart boy. Lets go.”

                By the end of the night, Dick was more tired than he’d ever been in his life. They returned just after the sun had started to rise, and the first thing Dick did was collapse on his mattress.

                “Never sleep in uniform Dick.” Jason chuckled, nudging him with his boot.

                “Why not?” Dick groaned.

                “Because what if someone comes in? Or maybe you roll onto your belt wrong and a smoke bomb goes off?” Jason asked.

                “Why do I get the feeling you’ve experienced this?” Dick asked, rolling onto his back and pulling the long zippers of his boots so he could kick them off.

                “Twice.” Jason admitted with a chuckle. “I was twelve though, give me a break.”

                Dick chuckled and changed out of the costume, pulling the mask off and folding it up and stuffing it into his jeans pocket. He wanted to have it on hand, it gave him a certain… confidence. His new identity gave him at least some sort of protection and he liked that.

                “Jason… why Robin?” He asked, remembering the title as he pulled his jeans on. Jason was pulling on a regular t-shirt, giving Dick a momentary glance at deep scars crisscrossing his back.

                “Its… sort of a hand-me-down name for sidekicks in my family… and Tim told me about your mom calling you Robin when you were a kid so I felt it was perfect.” Jason said with a shrug.

                Dicks eyes narrowed.

                “Liar.” He said frowning. “I never told Tim or even Jack that…”

                “Then how’d he know?” Jason asked, turning to look at him, making the teen falter a bit.

                _I never told either of them…_ He thought resolutely.

                “Let me call him and ask.” Dick said holding his hand out for Jason’s phone.

                Jason laughed and shook his head.

                “Okay, okay, you got me…” Jason conceded. “I knew Robin was an important name for you, you got to realize, I got a lot of information that I can’t always admit the resources.”

                “Joker called me Robin too.” Dick said frowning. “How’d he know?”

                Jason frowned at that, crossing his arms and letting out a sigh.

                “Shit kid, can you stop being so damn perceptive? You make it really hard to do my job when you ask shit like that.” Jason said packing up his Red Hood gear into its duffle bag. Dick did the same with his ‘Robin’ uniform stuffing it in his backpack.

                “Are you going to explain it?” Dick asked, eyeing him as he packed.

                “I don’t know if you’d believe me Dick.” He sighed, zipping up the bag and placing it next to the duffle bag holding all of Dicks regular clothes and school stuff. They’d agreed to move hotels after their patrol that night.

                “Try…” Dick said tossing his bag over to him.

                “I’m from a different reality.” Jason said in a bluntly. “One where Joker didn’t die… and you never went to live with the Drakes.”

                He allowed his words to sink in, watching Dick as he tried to process what he’d said. Frowning Dick shook his head and crossed his arms, face betraying his confusion.

                “That’s… not possible.” Dick said finally. “That’s just not possible at all!”

                “Yeah it is. You’ve heard of superman haven’t you? If he can fly, why can’t a reality shift happen?” Jason retorted.

                “So what, the Joker came here to specifically kill me, why?” Dick asked.

                “Mainly because he’s insane and wants to destroy Gotham in every way he can, in every reality he can.” He said with a sullen frown. “And also… to hurt Batman. Where I’m from, after your parents murder you became Robin and put Tony Zucco in jail with the help of Batman. Then proceeded to fight crime… then you gave me the title of Robin, then from me it went to another… then another… Joker, the last time he was put into prison ended up having a meet up with Zucco… who revealed your identity to him, or at least who he thought was Robin…”

                “So Jokers after me cause I’m Robin?” Dick asked raising an eyebrow.

                “Yes… and no…” He sighed. “He gets a sick joy out of making the Robin’s ‘sing’, which to him means beating us until we scream… He’s also after you to hurt the Batman of my world. Which is why I jumped into this reality when he opened the rift… it closed to soon for Bruce to follow.”

                “So this… family you spoke of is actually…”

                “Bruce… Alfred… You… and the other Robins.” Jason sighed.

                “Who are the other Robins?” Dick asked, though he had an idea for one of them. Jason had known how to handle Tim all too quickly, his hobbies, interests and habits.

                “I can’t tell you that without risking screwing something up… I’ve fucked up enough shit here.” Jason sighed.

                “Was… was Tim one?” Dick asked, getting another irritated sigh.

                “Yes… he’s the third Robin… after me.” Jason explained. “Only you two weren’t as close as you are now at first… it took a while before we accepted him as our brother.”

                “You said you had three brothers… and sisters.” Dick pointed out.

                “Dick… I seriously can’t tell you anymore.” Jason said firmly.

                “Sorry…”

                Dick fell back onto his mattress. It all made since when he mulled it over in his head. Jason had been pretty upset with Bruce, especially when he turned his back on him and Tim, and the older man had been way more protective of the both of them than he should have been. From the moment he’d arrived in the diner that day. He’d looked so surprised when they ran into each other.

                “Wait a damn minute… when you called me a dick in the diner when I wouldn’t serve you beer… you weren’t actually calling me a dick, you were using my name weren’t you?” Dick said with a laugh.

                “Geez, you remember that? That was like… a whole month ago.” Jason snorted.

                “Five weeks…” Dick corrected.

                Jason glanced at him, watching him as he relaxed into the mattress, the sun was up now, bathing part of the room in amber light.

                “If you keep counting the days like that… it’ll eventually drive you insane…” Jason pointed out. “Start thinking forward… not backwards.”

                “It helps me remember who I was… and how I’ve changed.” Dick shrugged. “I remember the day my parents died too… that was-“

                “Dick… seriously.” Jason said sitting up. “I say this as a concerned citizen and as an annoyed somewhat sibling… shut up. Let go of the past or it’ll fuck shit up for you. Trust me, I nearly killed myself because I couldn’t get over the past.”

                “This… sounds like a fun story.” Dick commented.

                “Maybe I’ll tell you some day, but for now… we need to sleep kid. Check outs at noon.” Jason pointed out.

 

x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                “Master Tim? What are you doing?”

                Tim yelped as he turned, blushing in embarrassment as he fiddled with one of Bruce’s dulled batarangs. He was trying to hit the target at the end of the room, but so far they just bounced off the wall under it, or tumbled on the floor without reaching it at all.

                “Trying to be like Jason…” Tim admitted. “Only he uses knives and they’re really cool…”

                The butler raised an eyebrow and stepped forward, setting the empty platter he’d used to serve Bruce his afternoon coffee on, to the side. He picked up one of the batarangs and observed his target. Tim’s jaw dropped comically as he flicked his wrist and the metal bat sunk body deep into the target. Dead Center.

                “Wow!! How’d you do that!?!” Tim asked, clearly amazed by the butlers stunt.

                “Practice Master Tim, practice, practice and yet more…”

                “Practice?”

                “Precisely, now. Let’s go back to where you’re supposed to be, before the Master discovers you’ve been playing with his tools. Hmm?” Alfred said putting a hand on his shoulder.

                “Alfred…”

                Tim jumped, gulping as Bruce, in full Batman garb appeared at the foot of the stairs. Tim vaguely remembered Dick saying something along the lines of ‘Speak of the Devil and he shall appear’, and that phrase seemed to be rather fitting at the moment. Bruce didn’t so much as blink at him though.

                “Master Wayne… I do believe I just left you with your coffee…” Alfred said, seeming caught off guard.

                “Where?”

                “The study of course…”

                “Thank you Alfred…” Batman said disappearing up the stairs towards the study.

                “I do believe that you should return to your room… and not come out until I say so Master Tim.” Alfred said in a calm serious tone.

                “But-“

                “Now Master Tim… You can do your math homework, I’ve noticed it missing from your last sum of work.” Alfred ordered.

x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x


	4. Talent Against Experiance

**Chapter 4: Talent Against Experiance**

 

                “We’re getting _nowhere_!” Dick groaned in frustration as he tossed his bags onto the first bed he happened upon when they entered their new hotel room. Jason rolled his shoulders as he dropped the bags onto what he was guessing was going to be his bed for the next week or so.

                “You should probably suit up, we’ll have to go soon…” Jason pointed out.

                “Yeah, go where?” Dick huffed. “That Harlequin chick never showed up, the warehouse and the abandoned hospital were both empty… And all of Jokers men are crazy as hell.”

                “Take a chill pill wonder brat…” Jason snorted. “Joker’s a tough crook to catch. He knows that staying in one place is dangerous… but on the bright side… he’s looking for you so we’ll meet somewhere in the middle eventually.”

                “How do we know he hasn’t switched targets, huh? Decided to…. Blow up a bank or something?” Dick asked, sitting on the bed and dragging the bag with his Robin costume hidden inside closer to him.

                “Because nothings blown up yet and he hasn’t tried to power up the device he used to get here yet.”  Jason said with a small smile. “And trust me… Joker doesn’t give up.”

                “We need a new tactic.” Dick insisted, shimmying out of his shirt so he could redress in his Robin outfit. “Has Batman made any head way?”

                “He’s having less luck than us.” Jason sighed. “Joker’s looking for you too, remember? We’ll find him, or he’ll find us. Let’s just hope it’s the former not the latter okay?”

                “What if I-“

                “No, absolutely not. Live bait is usually dead bait by the end of the night.” Jason interrupted, stooping to pull on his boots and lace them up.

                “Ugh!” Dick let out a frustrated groan and finished getting ready.

                Jason had been telling him to be patient ever since Dick had started going out to look for Joker with him, and it was starting to aggravate him. Dick was a very patient person, usually, but with this psycho on the loose, every day was a day that he and Tim couldn’t return to their normal lives. He’d chanced a call to Alison, explaining to her that he might have to resign from his position due to complications, and his school was starting to question him about why he and Tim hadn’t returned yet. Both were mailing in homework, which was getting good marks as far as he’d been told, but he had doubts that good grades would keep them enrolled if they didn’t start appearing in class.

                He was starting to panic a little, and he knew it. Taking a deep breath, he attached his cape and proceeded to make sure he had everything he needed for the night.

                “Let’s try the old warehouses by the airport.” Dick suggested, looking up at Jason. “There was a fire last year, and since then, its been pretty much abandoned.”

                “Good idea, but Bruce has already looked there.” Jason sighed, securing his mask into place. “I’m thinking we’re going to have to call in a few favors…”

                “Favors? What favors could you possibly have here? You’re from another reality.” Dick asked, raising an eyebrow.

                “Well… their connections more so than favors… You’ll see. Come on.” Jason said flipping off the lights and heading for the window.

                x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                “Remember, be quiet…”

                Dick gave Jason an irritated stare, but said nothing, following the older hero through the halls as quietly as possible. They were inside some sort of office building, and guards were wandering the corridors in groups of three, two armed with hand guns, and one with an AK-47. Jason seemed to know where he was going, so Dick didn’t question him. They made it into a large office, where Jason stationed him inside a window ceil, with curtains hiding him from view. Jason otherwise took up a place in almost plain sight. Dick had been warned they might be waiting for a while, so he settled into the darkness and took in the room around him.

                Dick was just starting to get bored when the doors opened and three figures entered the room. A tall man with shaggy dark hair, a politician Dick remembered seeing on the news a couple times. He narrowed his eyes and watched as he started giving the other two men orders. It wasn’t until the two assistants had left that Jason made his move. Red Hood walked calmly out of the shadows and made a motion with his hand, telling Dick to stay still.

                “Well, aren’t we cleaning up nicely?” Jason chuckled.

                The man jumped up from his chair, face paling as he stared at the hero. “W-who are you?”

                “The names Red Hood…” Jason said calmly, strutting over to rest a hip on the desk, looking around appreciatively. “Relax, I’m just here for some information… but reach for that gun in your drawer and I’ll make you choke on it, be certain of that.”

                “Wh-what do you want?”

                “Now, Mr. Samuels, I know exactly what sort business you partake in outside of business hours…” Red Hood continued, pulling out a knife and playing with it. “So, lets not try and play coy.”

                “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

                “Just tell me what you know about Joker.” The older boy sighed. “Or my partner might have to leak all your information to the city PD.”

                “You’re bluffing.” The man said, his voice wavering.

                “Am I? Robin? How easy is it to break into a computer with a private sector firewall again?”

                Dick blinked and hesitantly stepped into the light. He crossed his arms, trying to appear more contemplative than uncertain. He was good with computers, yeah, but never honestly hacked anything. Except Bruce Waynes bank account, but Jason walked him through that without his knowing.

                “I think it’d take me about five minutes… if I was motivated, possibly less.” He said, managing to sound slightly bored, but confident.

                “So… about Joker…” Jason prompted.

                Dick admired Jason’s style, he bluffed and intimidated the man into talking without once having to use physical force. He didn’t even pull out a weapon.

                “Jokers been recruiting men to search the city for some kid!” Mr. Samuels told them. “He’s been staying in the old underground plant for the sewer system for the past week! That’s all I know!”

                “Do you believe him?” Jason asked looking at Dick.

                Dick paused and looked at the man, going over the information they’d gotten so far. It was minimal, and given easily.

                “No… I think he knows something more… Where is Joker now?” He asked.

                “I don’t know!” Mr. Samuel s snapped. “Who are you two anyway? Heros? Crooks?”

                “We’re none of your concern.” Jason retorted, grabbing the man’s collar and pulling him up. He turned and slammed him onto the desk on his back.  “And congratulations, you get to be used as a teaching exercise…”

                “What?”

                “Tell me Robin, how’d you know he was lying?” Jason asked.

                “He gave up the information to quickly, and he keeps looking around?” Dick replied, tilting his head.

Jason nodded, the light reflecting off the crimson dome covering his face. “Now… how do we force information out of an unwilling target?”

                “Uh… I’m not certain…” Dick said uncomfortably. “Depends on the target?”

                “Heh, true enough. Mr. Samuels here climbed the social latter through blackmail—“

“This is ridiculous! I’ll have your head for this!” Mr. Samuels yelled.

Jason scowled and lifted him a little, slamming him back down.

                “Do you mind? I’m trying to teach my sidekick about interrogation.” He huffed. “Where was I?”

                “Blackmail?” Dick offered.

                “… Right! So threatening his standing his connections is always a good way. Like, marking him as a rat to the PD… then other criminals will take him out for us… but he’s also a coward so slicing him a couple times with a knife will probably get the desired effect. He’ll lie at first, but if we cut _deep_ -“

                Dick’s eyes widened as Jason pulled out a knife, slowly lifting it towards the mans chest. He had a horrible feeling that Jason was about to actually slice into the guy when the man  started struggling, pleading for him not too.

                “I wasn’t lying when I said that’s where he was last! He’s moving! I don’t know where to yet! He doesn’t tell us until after he’s settled and needs the men! Please don’t hurt me!” The man wailed.

                “Whys he need men?” Jason growled.

                “To look for the kid!”

                Jason lifted the knife like he was going to slam it home in the mans chest.

                “No! Please! He’s planning something! Something about drawing him out!! So-something about a restaurant!” He yelled.

                “Alisons!” Dick blurted out.

                “Is that all?” Jason demanded.

                The younger boy moved back to his window, jerking it open and reaching for his grapple gun. He didn’t waste any time finding a place to hook his grapple before leaping. He had to get to the restaurant before that manic did! He’d already taken enough lives in the explosion at the Annex, Dick couldn’t let   him hurt his coworkers next. He’d barely landed when Jason appeared behind him, grabbing his arm.

                “Do. Not. Run. Off.” Jason growled, stopping him dead in his tracks. “You just let Samuels know that that restaurant is important, now if I hadn’t knocked him out, he’d report right to Joker! Then Joker’d go after the restaurant and its workers!”

                “What if he’s already there!?” Dick asked. “We have to warn Alison! If she gets hurt-“

                “Dick!”

                He fell silent.

                “Never… run off by yourself.” Jason said firmly. “Chasing after Joker, by yourself is not a good idea… Trust me, a hero with a lot more experience than you got killed doing that.”

                Dick scowled, looking down at his feet. He still felt like they needed to go to the restaurant, but Jason had a point. This guy gave Batman the run around, what was he going to do against him?

                “Then what do we do now?” Dick asked.

                “We go back up there… grab Samuels… put him somewhere that he won’t get to tell Joker anything.” Jason said. “Then we go investigate at Alisons…”

x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                A loud sigh left Tims lips as he lay, upside down, off his bed. He finished his homework and was waiting for Alfred to come get him. Ever since Bruce had caught him during the whole bat-a-rang thing the night before, Alfred had requested he stay in his room. He’d done pretty well so far, seeing as he was supplied with a computer with a couple games on it and a tv, granted it only had boring channels like discovery. Something Dick would have loved to watch.

                “I’m bored…” He announced to the empty room.

                He rolled off the bed and sat cross legged on the floor, wiggling his toes in the soft carpet. He wished Dick was there, it was Saturday, so if Dick was home, they’d be eating PB&J sandwiches while playing video games together before he had to go to work. Dick would be stretched out on the floor, some weird novel abandoned to the side for the chance to pound Tim into the dirt at a game. Tim would be in the recliner, while Jack did business on the phone.

                _Dad_ … Tim closed his eyes and let out a long breath, trying to push the thoughts of his father out of his head. Having so much time alone, he was finding it hard not to think about Jack Drakes death. Alfred had forced him to talk about it a couple times, resulting in hours of bawling and a pounding headache for Tim, but he had felt a little better. Well… as much as it was possible seeing as the man was still dead.

                Tim stood up and walked to his door, pulling it open and peaking around the hallway. He didn’t want to dwell on his concern for his brother, or the loss of his father. He pulled the door closed behind him and crept down the hallway, towards Bruce’s library. He had a bunch of books, so he was sure he could find something fun to look at in there. He jumped as a door handle turned up ahead and he bolted for closet near the bathroom, pulling it nearly all the way shut. Alfred passed by, carrying a tea tray in his hands. Waiting until he disappeared down the staircase, Tim slid out of his hiding place and made his way over to the door he’d come out of. The Study. He frowned and listened hard, trying to distinguish if Bruce was inside or not. He was surprised to hear two voices.

                Probably a business partner, Tim guessed slowly wrapping his hand around the handle. He twisted it painstakingly slow, opening the door just barely before he let go. (Equally as slow.) He hid next to the plant outside the door, just in case. Spying was a lot more fun than just waiting in his room, even if it was boring old business stuff.

                “Jason more than able to handle Joker, but I’d prefer he didn’t is all I’m saying.” Bruce’s voice said calmly.

                Tims eyes widened. _Defiantly not business._

                “What about the boy though? He was injured when I last saw him, and Red Hood’s got a partner now… another of your boys?” Bruces voice again.

                “No, I have the distinct feeling that his partner _is_ the boy.” Bruce answered himself. “From what you’ve told me, he’s too much of a rookie to be one of mine.”

                “Impossible, he has no training.”

                “Dick’s an incredibly fast learner, and Jason knows how he works best… through doing. I have no doubt that ‘Robin’ is Dick.”

                Tim frowned shifting out of his sitting position into a crouched one. Why was Bruce talking to himself? He couldn’t be though, the voices sounded weird, like one was quieter or something. How would he know so much about Jason? Why’d he say ‘one of mine’? Batman had no sidekicks or allies, especially not one that’d work with Red Hood.

                Tim looked around the hallway and shifted closer, nudging the door slightly, opening it more before shuffling back again. When it didn’t move and the conversation didn’t end, he moved forward again, peaking through the crack. He almost let out a surprised noise. Two Bruce Waynes! They were facing off from different sides of the room. One Bruce was at the desk, and the other by the window. His face was a little more worn, though they appeared to be the same age.

                “It doesn’t matter… as soon as we can return Joker to where he belongs, the sooner Jason and I can leave.” The Bruce by the window said calmly. “But I refuse to leave until I know those two are taken care of. You can either do it, or I’ll find a way too… one you probably won’t like.”

                “You and Jason both… whats so important about these boys?” Bruce by the desk sighed, shaking his head.

                “They’re my sons.” Window-Bruce stated bluntly. “They’re naturals for this field.”

                “What makes you assume that.” Desk-Bruce asked, clearly irritated.

                “The fact that Timothy’s been listening in on us for the past ten minutes and you haven’t noticed.”

                Busted.

                “I do believe that’s your queue to go in…” A voice whispered from behind him.

                This time Tim did let out a noise of surprise. A surprised yelp as he leapt up, Alfred was crouched next to him. The door swung open and Desk-Bruce glared down at him, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him in. Alfred chuckled and stood up, dusting off his clothes and pulling them straight.

                “I thought you were told to stay in your room!” Bruce growled.

                “Why are there two Bruces!?” Tim asked, he knew that he should be a little scared seeing as he was probably in trouble, but his concern beat out his fear. “Whats going on with Dick!?”

                “Tim, this isn’t something that concerns a ten year old! Forget what you’ve heard and go back to your room!” Bruce demanded.

                “No! Tell me whats going on with Dick! You said he’s running around with Jason! Does that mean he’s fighting bad guys?” Tim demanded. “Is he going after that green haired guy?”

                “Tim.” Window-Bruce said putting his hand on the other Bruces shoulder and pushing him out of the way. “Dick is fine… yes he’s fighting bad guys, but they haven’t found Joker yet.”

                “He can’t fight him! He’ll die!” Tim said, gulping at the idea. He still remembered seeing the man with the gun when Dick carried him over the wire, the fear of nearly falling to their deaths, the wounds Dick received from it.

                “No.” The Bruce in front of him assured. “Jason and I are going to do our best to make sure that nothing happens to you or Dick.”

                Alfred and the other Bruce glanced at each other, both frowning. Tim relaxed a little, relieved that one of the adults were speaking to him like an adult instead of just saying ‘it’ll be okay’ and shooing him off to his room.

                “Dick’s smart… but he’s also really dumb sometimes… if he thinks it’ll save me, he’ll do anything to stop that guy.” He said, staring at the man in front of him. “You can’t let him get close to him…”

                “I know.” Bruce sighed. “That’s why I came to help.”

                “I want to help.” Tim mumbled.

                “I know, but unfortunately, the only way you can help us is by keeping yourself out sight. Stay away from windows, don’t go outside, and tell me… or the other Bruce, anything you can think of that Joker could use to drag Dick out of hiding.”

                “That’s ridiculous, how is a ten year old-“

                “Dick said that he felt like he was being watched the week Jason showed up…” Tim said, cutting off the other Bruce, who he’d mentally relabeled ‘The Jerk Bruce’. “We thought it was Jason… but it could have been Joker. He blew up the Annex ‘cause we were going there every night, I know it… the only other places we spent more time at than there was school and the restaurant Dick works at…”

                “Do you know where the restaurant is?” Bruce asked looking at his other self.

                He got a small curt nod.

                “It’s a good lead, thank you Tim.” The nicer Bruce said calmly. “No more disobeying orders though… Alfred has your well being in mind when he gives you a command. Listen to him.”

                “Yes sir.” Tim said smiling.

                “Sir?” Alfred said raising an eyebrow.

                “Take him down stairs and set him up with a puzzle… he’s bizarrely good at them… and it’ll keep him entertained for a while.” Nicer Bruce said before turning back to the other. “We should look into the restaurant.”

                Tim allowed Alfred to steer him down the hallway.

                “He’s a child, you shouldn’t be telling him that kind of information.” Jerk Bruce grunted.

                “He lost his father and was nearly killed… how much of a child were you after mother and father were killed?”

                Tim paused glancing over his shoulder, trying to stall to hear what came next, but Alfred was still pushing him forward out of ear-shot.

x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                Never, in his years of working with Dick Grayson did he want to strangle him more. Granted, he’d never had to deal with rookie vigilante Dick Grayson before. The boy was absolutely obsessed with inspecting every last inch of Alison’s diner, and then approaching her out of costume to request she close for a couple days. Jason had a million reasons why that was a bad idea, but heaven forbid the teen listen to him. They were in the middle of combing the building for anything dangerous or out of the ordinary. Jason disabled the security and insisted Dick allow him to scout the area to make sure that Joker hadn’t been waiting for them to show up or had spies laying about before they went in.

                “Do you think he’d go with another bomb?” Dick whispered, as he checked the gas lines.

                “It’s possible… Joker gets bored easily though, so it might be just a regular trap… you know. We come in and thugs pop out of everywhere including the sink to attack us.” Jason grunted, dropping to the floor from checking the roof panels.

                “Wouldn’t they have done that by now if that was the case?” Dick asked.

                “Never assume anything kid. If Joker gets his hands on you, don’t expect it to be a quick death.” Jason grumbled.

                “Can you stop sounding so annoyed?” Dick huffed.

                “Can you start using your head?” Jason retorted. “I understand you’re worried about this ladies safety, but you might just be doing harm rushing in like this.”

                “How would we check if something was wrong here if we didn’t scope it out? Huh?” Dick asked with a scowl.

                “Note how I’m humoring you by being here.” Jason huffed back. “I’m just saying you need to use your head.”

                “I know! Alright?” Dick snapped. “I know… but we had to do this… or I’d be freaking out until we did.”

                The two continued to search the main room, slowly working their way back into the kitchen. They were nearly finished when Dick grabbed his arm suddenly, holding a hand to his lips for silence. Jason paused listening hard like Dick appeared to be. They had company, coming in from the back.

                “ _Hide_.” Jason whispered.

                Dick jumped up onto a counter, and then up onto the walk in freezer, pulling a box in front of him while Jason slide between a large machine and the wall. The other boy made good use of his small stature, he could easily surprise an assailant from his position or make a break for it. He’d have to comment later, make sure Dick was thinking about that sort of stuff. When he’d first started working with Batman, his first instinct was to find a place he could cause the most damage. It still was on most missions, but with the boy with him, he had to think responsible.

                “The systems down…” A familiar voice grumbled from the back. “Joker might already be here…”

                “I’ll take the front then.”

                Jason tilted his head, listening as the barely audible steps came closer. Only one man could be that damn quiet. It was Batman. Jason rolled his eyes, he didn’t want to deal with that pompous ass hole right now, and Dick would probably only want to check on Tim and then be rid of the man as well. They weren’t exactly on each other’s list of favorite people at the moment.

                He saw Dicks eyebrow arch as the figure came into the room, clearly surprised that Batman had found his way to the restaurant as well. He glanced at Jason, clearly wanting to know what to do next. Hiding around waiting to get discovered wasn’t a very good plan, so Jason stepped out of his hiding spot. Batman turned sharply, ready to attack, but he stopped as soon as he realized who was before him.

                “Red Hood.” He sighed. “I was wondering where you were…”

                “Running around looking for Joker, not that hard to figure out. Come on out Robin.”

                Dick moved the box and jumped down, landing next to him with acrobatic grace. Bruce eye’d him for a moment and Jason swore he saw a trace of a smirk light his features.

                “You’ve done well with him.” He commented. “You’d almost think he was doing this for years…”

                “Uh… thanks?” Dick frowned a little and crossed his arms.

                “So, any leads?” Jason asked.

                “We asked Tim if there was anywhere he thought Joker might strike to draw Dick out… he said this place and the school…”

                “Our street source said that Joker had interest in this place.” Jason confirmed. “So we did a street sweep and then came in to check it out.”

                “We thought he might have already gotten here seeing as the alarm was deactivated.”

                “We?” Jason asked, quirking an eyebrow. “Who is ‘We’? Batman works alone…”

                “It seems I’ve developed a case of split personality then…” Bruce said calmly.

                “You’re not the Br- Uh, Batman from this world are you?” Dick asked suddenly. Jason blinked, observant as ever, wasn’t he? Jason hadn’t even thought about that.

                “No, I’m not. I’m from the same world as Jason.” Batman confirmed, giving Jason a slight glower. “Later, you and I will discuss running off.”

                Dick smiled a little. “Some ones in trouble?”

                “Hows Nightwing?” Jason asked, ignoring Dick.

                “Good, he woke up a few days after you left. He’s in no condition for fighting, but he’s looking after the…”

                “Little wings?” Jason offered with a chuckle. Dick had always referred to his young brothers as ‘little wing’ so it was a good substitute.

                “Yes…”

                “I see you’ve found the boys.” A voice grunted from behind them. The second Batman entered the room, frowning.

                “Now that’s just terrifying.” Dick commented, looking between them.

                “We shouldn’t stand around here…” The second Bruce pointed out. “If it’s clear here, we should be looking elsewhere.”

                The four took a moment to compare notes, mentioning where they had and hadn’t checked yet. Silence fell as they contemplated the choices.

                “Red Hood and I will check the sewer plant, to see if there’s any hint’s there or straggling men that we can question.” The Alternate world Bruce decided. “You and Robin should go check out the air fields, he’s been known to hide out there some times.”

                Jason saw Bruce and Dick both tense. Neither liked that idea at all, not one bit.

                “I’d rather go with Red.” Dick said frowning.

                “No… we should work together that way we don’t keep reviewing each other’s work.” He said firmly. “Plus, it’d be too complicated to explain why there are two Batmans running around together. It’ll be easiest if we have one Batman per team. Red Hood and I need to talk about what to do about Joker when we get him back to our world anyway, something neither of you would be of help with.”

                “He has a point.” Bruce sighed, sounding very bitter about agreeing with him. “Come on Dick.”

                “ _Robin_.” Dick and Jason corrected.

                “Very well… come on _Robin_.” Dick made a face as he followed the man, glancing back at Jason and his own worlds Batman briefly. This was going to be a long night.  
 

x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                “So is this the part where you beat me into the ground for taking off without you?” Jason asked as he and his worlds Batman slinked along the sewer passages.

                “I’ll save that for when we get back… Dick particularly wants a hand in smacking you around.” Batman said calmly.

                “When doesn’t he?” Jason snorted.

                “How are things going here?” Bruce asked, changing the subject to the important details.

                “Decent… we had a tough time getting Tim somewhere safe… The ‘you’ in this world is an ass.” Jason grumbled. “Robin ended up blackmailing him, can you imagine that? So far Jokers made two attempts to kill him before we went into deep hiding.”

                “Hmm…” Bruce nodded and contemplated the information. “He’ll be getting impatient around now, he’ll defiantly try drawing the boy out. Is he in any sort of shape to fight Joker if it comes down to it?”

                “No. Absolutely not… He’d probably be able to last a few moments and escape if he was smart. He’s too raw otherwise.” Jason said shaking his head.

                “We’ll have to train him more at the cave.” Bruce said frowning.

                “The other Bruce won’t allow it…”

                “I’d love to see him keep me out. It wouldn’t look good if Bruce Wayne was spotted staying at hotels rather than his own mansion now would it?” He replied calmly. “He’s got to face the fact that if he wants to get rid of Joker, this has to happen.”

                “True enough.”

                x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                The air fields were very creepy at night, Dick noted as he followed behind Bruce as quickly and quietly as he could, having to take long quick strides to keep up with him. He hadn’t uttered a word since they split from the other two, but Dick was fine with that, he didn’t have much he wanted to say to him anyway. Although he would admit to being thrilled about riding in the Batmobile, he restrained himself from asking what every single button did. He had no doubt that he would have gotten ejected from the vehicle.

                They came to a stop outside the main hanger, and Bruce calmly leapt up, fingers latching onto the side and scaling upwards gracefully without a sound. Dick noted that he intended to leave the boy down then and scowled. He looked around and spotted a crate, trotting over he jumped on top of it and used the extra height to jump and grab the ledge, copying the man’s climb. Dick carefully walked on the ridging of the roof; unable to not smirk at the frown he was given. He knew beneath the cowl he was surprised. They stopped by the sky light; Bruce only took a moment to jimmy it open and leap through, using his cape to glide to the ground. Dick frowned, he didn’t know if he could do that. How was he going to get down there?

                Bruce paused on the ground and looked up at him, smirking.

                _Oh hell no… just you wait old man!_ Dick thought, cheeks flushing in anger. He shimmied into the hole, dangling by his arms. He heard an intake of breath, like Bruce thought he’d fall. He looked around at his surrounding, spotting a support beam a few feet away. Hanging with one arm, he pulled out a rope swing and twirled the grapple end, tossing it over the beam and tugging to make sure it was secure. He let go and reaffirmed his grip on the rope before it grew taunt, sailing straight over the professional vigilante and onto the catwalks above him, landing aloft on the railing. He turned and smirked at Bruce again, who was already walking away in the opposite direction; the silent order of ‘Spread out’ hanging heavily in the air.

                Dick reminded himself not to feel too smug, he was looking for signs of the Joker after all. No time to be showing off just to piss off the Batman for being an ass. Dick hesitated for a moment, Jason always warned him to stick close to him, but Bruce was headed in the opposite direction, and Dick knew he didn’t want him following him. Steeling himself, he took to the darker parts of the building, walking on the railing to avoid the clinking of his boots on the grating of the cat walk. He was certain that this was another dead end, until a couple of guys started talking below him. Dick froze, holding his breath as he waited to see if he’d been noticed. The men below were just shooting the breeze really, talking about the dog races and their misfortune. Dick crept past them finding an angle that he could see them from, he noted that they seemed to be guarding a door that led deeper into the facility. Should he tell Bruce? How would he do that exactly? The communicator Jason gave him only connected to his. He could try to get through and see what was on the other side and then go find Bruce.

                “ _Great, but how do we get in Grayson?_ He thought, chewing his bottom lip looking for any other doors. His eyes swept upwards. A vent! _Perfect!_

                Dick carefully crossed the railing back to where the vent was, pulling out one of the tools Jason had given him for just this sort of situation. He took out three screws and loosened the fourth enough that the grate would swing free, putting the screws inside before climbing up.

 _“Never leave clues to where you’ve gone…”_  Dick recalled from one of his first nights out with Jason. They’d played a odd version of hide and seek, in which Jason taught him how to conceal himself.

                 It was cramped, but Dick managed to turn and pull the grating back into place, slipping a hand threw to place a screw in one of the slots so it appeared as if the thing had never opened at all. Slowly and steadily he moved through the vent system, he had a couple choices of where to turn, but he continued forward for a while, waiting until he was a good distance away from where he’d started to take any turns. He found a dead end the first time he turned, looking through the grating revealed a storage room and a rat, which was gnawing on a rope. Scooting backwards, Dick turned and went another direction, taking a moment to mark where he’d come from with a red pen just in case he got lost.

                He heard voices after a bit of wandering and slowed his movements, creeping carefully to a vent where they were loudest.

                “We should just blow up every hotel in Gotham!” A angry voice raged. “Then the little birdy might fly into view!”

                “But Mr. J! That might just scare ‘em inta leaving town!” A womans voice argued, her accent was like that of someone from Jersey. “Why not just go after the little one?”

                “Oh yes, go after the little one…” The male voice replied snidely. “Only one problem with that sugar pistol… I CAN’T FIND THE LITTLE ONE EITHER!”

                “J-just a suggestion…” The woman responded timidly.

                Dick gulped, he knew for certain he’d found Joker, which meant the woman was his girlfriend Harley. They were clearly upset that they couldn’t find him, so that was probably a good thing.

                “I hear he’s runnin’ round with that new hero. We could always go rob somewhere and wait for them ta show!”

                “True… but the Bats more likely to show up than they are… No we need something big…” Joker grumbled. “Oh! I got it… Red birds looking for me… so I’ll leave hints… then when he follows them, the boy’ll follow him! And we’ll lead them into a trap, separate them, and I can have my fun with little Robin.”

                “Oh! Mr. J, you’re brilliant!”

                “Shut up, I know.”

                Dick wrinkled his nose. Red Hood wasn’t that stupid! He wouldn’t follow clues into a trap, he’d been doing this for too long. Scooting back, Dick decided it was time to go, he didn’t want the vent collapsing or something like that. They really weren’t meant to handle a humans weight. As he back tracked, he pulled out his communicator and flipped it on. Crackling filled his ear piece for a moment before he lifted it to his mouth.

                “Red… I found Joker, but I’m not with Batman.” Dick whispered lowly.

                “ _Why aren’t you with him?”_ Jasons voice immediately demanded.

                “We split up… we’re at the air fields, main hanger.” Dick replied.

                “ _We’ll contact him, just don’t do anything until he’s there. Okay?_ ”

                A gunshot echoed through the vents like an alarm and pain shot up Dicks spine, making him let out a startled cry. His hand went to his side, coming back bloody. The Kevlar had stopped the bullet for the most part, but it still broke skin and was lodged in his side, he could feel it burning white hot. A cackle followed suit.

                “Me thinkst I hear a little rat!” Jokers voice called from below.

                Dick hissed, blinking back tears as he held onto his side. Something smacked the side of the vent, no doubt Joker trying to figure out where he was. Dick pulled out a couple of the smoke bombs and tossed them down the vent, the hit a couple times and rolled before bullet holes and the loud echoing shots filled the vent again. One hit a bomb and thick smoke filled the vent, nearly choking him out. Turning he forced himself to move quickly down the vent back towards where he’d started.

                “ _Dick?”_ Jason asked, clearly not happy he didn’t respond to his okay.

                Dick didn’t respond, he didn’t want Joker to hear him talking to him as he used the diversion to find a safe hiding place. Blood trickled down his skin, soaking into his clothes and making him cringe, each movement made him want to just curl up and not move.

                “ _Dick! Answer me!_ ” Jasons voice demanded.

                Dick came to a stop and grunted as he tried to find a comfortable position.

                “Joker knows I’m here, I have to be quiet.” Was all he responded with, not daring to relay anything else. He could hear yelling echoing in the vents, but the grating he’d stopped by was pretty quiet. He pulled out his tool again and unscrewed the grating, wincing when he dropped a screw. Paranoid, he didn’t move for a few minutes before starting again. He wiggled the grate lose and lowered it carefully so it hung by its one screw before moving out of the vent. His side burned painfully, but he knew he couldn’t stay there. He had to get to Batman.

                Steeling himself, he used one of his blades to cut a strip of cloth from the tarps covering boxes in the room. Hiking up his tunic, he wrapped it around his waist, trying not look directly at the disturbing hole in his side. He paused spotting the metal fragment just barely visible beneath the skin. Should he remove it? Dick looked at the door and gulped. He’d rather remove it now, than have it sink further into his skin. He closed the grating again and moved to the side of it, out of view of it and the door.

                “You can do this…” He mumbled.

                Weeks ago, he would have never thought he would be moving after a bullet wound, much less trying to remove the bullet himself, but he had to do it, otherwise he could risk further injury. Taking a deep breath he prodded the area. Oh yeah, that hurt like a bitch. Closing his eyes and breathing deep, he tried to remember the first time he dislocated his shoulder after falling off the trapeze and rolling out of the net cause he’d tried to jump to the tight rope. A stupid move, but he was seven, it seemed like a fun idea.

                _“Deep breath Richard and try not to tense up okay?_ ”

                Dick relaxed and dug his finger into the hole, instantly hating himself for even considering doing this. He grit his teeth and worked his thumb in next, closing around the bullet with his forefinger and thumb. He yanked it out and released his breath, eyes watering painfully. Blood dribbled out of the wound now, wincing he wadded up a bit of the cloth and put it over it before wrapping the strip around his waist, tying it off with a small knot.

                Now all he had to do was find Bruce and either let him fight Joker, or escape. There was no way he was facing him alone. Dick slowly opened the door, checking both directions before he slid out. He turned left, running _away_ from where he’d last seen Joker. He could double around if he needed too, Bruce was probably working his way towards this side of the complex if Jason had contacted him already.

                x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                Bruce froze when he heard gunshots, turning on the spot he started towards the sound. Seconds later, his gauntlet blinked, signaling he had a message. Flipping it open as he walked, he wasn’t surprised to see it was from Red Hood, stating that Robin had found Joker. He took out the guard’s in the main room and proceeded deeper into the complex. Tables were over turned and he could hear arguing from Jokers men, trying to figure out where the boy had gone. Bruce raised an eyebrow spotting a severally broken up vent that was seeping smoke, a broken piece of smoke bomb lay on the ground beneath.

                He scowled to himself, he couldn’t believe that he was babysitting a sixteen year old. The boy was going to get himself killed. He could hear Jokers cackling, calling for the boy to come out of hiding. He choose to take the higher ground before entering the other side of the hanger. Joker was in the middle between two personal planes, yelling out for ‘Robin’ to show himself. Now where was the boy?

                Bruce moved in the shadows, drawing closer to Joker. He spotted a flash of movement and paused. On the other side of the hanger he watched as the boy slowly made his way towards the exit. He positioned himself just right so he could spy on Joker without being spotted, waiting for him to face away before he moved again. He stood and lobbed something into the air just as Joker started to turn again. A small metal canister landed behind Joker, arching just barely over his head. Smoke billowed out and Joker turned with a hiss unloading a clip from his machine gun into the crates behind him.

                The boy’d tricked him into thinking the smoke bomb came from behind him. Impressive, maybe he wasn’t as useless as he thought. Robin leapt up and sprinted towards the door. He nearly made it too, but Harley stepped out with her favorite mallet and caught the teen square in the chest, sending him tumbled backwards.

                “Mr. J! Look what I found!” She yelled to the smoke cloud. “Aw, he’s cute! Can I keep him? Huh? Can I?”

                “Now now Harley, birds are very hard to take care of…” Joker cackled stepping out of the smoke, tossing the gun to the side. It was out of bullets anyway.

                Bruce pulled out his bat-a-rangs and made his move. Joker caught one on the arm and turned in surprise, another cackle filling the room.

                “My, my! It seems that you found the big Bat after all!” Joker sighed. “Pity, I was going to have fun with you first little boy…”

                Dick rolled to the side, standing up; he had a hand on his chest and was breathing hard but appeared otherwise alright.  Bruce moved in to confront Joker.

                x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x

                Dick had never been so happy to see Bruce Wayne before. The reprieve didn’t last long though; Harley swung her giant hammer at him again. He jumped back and pulled out his eskrima, blocking the next blow to the best of his ability, sliding back at the force. The girl giggled creepily and made a kissy face before she danced out of range and attacked again. Dick yelped as the hammer caught his shoulder, knocking him back again. He managed to keep his feet and used the moment of her gloating to get one of his exploding bird-a-rangs out of his back pocket, throwing it at her feet.

                “Aw, you missed! An’ here I thought you were suppose to be-AH!” Harley shrieked as the device detonated throwing her a few feet back.

                Dick rushed over and kicked her over. The woman groaned, not even registering the fact she should be struggling as he yanked her arms behind her, zip tying them together. He did her feet next, looking up to see the progress with Joker and Batman. The two were thrashing each other. Batman clocked Joker in the chin and the man came right back laughing like a manic as he punched him in return, pulling a bowling pin of all things out of seemingly no where and smashing the vigilante in the head with it.

                Dick scrambled for another bird-a-rang, throwing it frisbee style towards the green haired villain. It landed a few feet away, the explosion barely caught him, throwing him off balance at best. Bruce groaned from the floor, pushing himself off the ground.

                “This is so much fun! You learn so quickly! I was kinda hoping you’d wet yourself seeing me again, but here you are all fierce! Just like the other little birdy!” Joker crooned, pulling out a hunting knife from his belt.

                He advanced on the teenager and Dick swallowed, backing away. He stooped and retrieved his eskrima, jumping up just in time to miss the knife swinging past his face. He struck out with the eskrima, cracking Joker in the chin. The man only laughed and pressed forward, swinging again forcing Dick to retreat. He was too slow to fight Joker! The man was playing with it and he knew it, just like Jason swore he would. The knife caught his shoulder slicing through the material of his suit. Dick back pedaled yelling in pain as the knife caught him again, this time  across his other opposite side, cutting his bicep and chest.

                Joker disappeared suddenly, consumed in black as Bruce tackled him to the floor. They rolled and landed in a heap; they disentangled and Joker pulled out an odd looking device, throwing it down on the floor. Green gas began to flood the floor as Joker howled with laughter. Bruce turned tail and rushed at Dick.

                “What are you do- Gah!”

                Bruce caught Dick around the waist, hauling him up over his shoulder like some small child. He smashed through the door with his shoulder, cause Dick to jerk painfully on his shoulder. He could feel his side send a sharp spike of pain across his entire torso. Once they were outside, he set him down.

                “Stay away from the gas…” He ordered gruffly.

                “Y-yes sir.” Dick said nodding.

                Joker appeared in the door way, twirling a cane with joyous giggling. Where he got the cane, Dick didn’t know, he wasn’t trying to understand him anymore. Dick swayed a little, feeling light headed from the blood loss and being jerked around.

                “How many of those explosives do you have?” Bruce asked.

                “Twenty-six, and three more smoke bombs…” Dick responded. “Want me to  make a smoke screen?”

                “Not yet, wait for me to get half way to him then throw them ahead of me, can you manage that?” Bruce asked.

                “Yeah, here… take one of the bird-a-rangs…” Dick said slipping it to him.

                Joker was yelling taunts again, teasing Dick about the loss of his parents and then the death of Jack. His face flushed in anger, but he didn’t respond, preparing to do as Bruce had asked him too.

                The next few minutes were a blur. Bruce rushed Joker and Dick threw the smoke screens. After the smoke had engulfed them, Dick traded his eskrima for the collapsible staff Jason had given him circling around the smoke screen. When an explosion knocked Joker out of the smoke, Dick pulled back with all his strength and brought it across Jokers chest, making him back peddle again. He tossed him a bird-a-rang, and he was shot back into the smoke. Batman came out of the smoke, Jokers collar in one hand and his belt in the other, hefted the man and tossed him into the wall.

                A engine roared in the background and a motorcycle careened into the runway. Jason leapt off before it even had a chance to stop fully. The other Batman swung it to the side, spinning all the way around before getting off.

                “Robin!” Jason yelled, rushing over to him. “Are you alright?”

                Dick didn’t get a chance to answer, Joker lobbed his cane at them and it stuck into the ground just next to them.

                “Two Bats and two brats!! Now that’s hardly fair! We’ll play again.” Joker announced with a pouty tone. “Bye bye!”

                Both of the older vigilante’s charged him, but he dropped another vial of green gas and his cane beeped. Dick didn’t have time to even register that canes usually didn’t beep when Jason grabbed him and yanked him into his arms, turning as it exploded. The hit the pavement and Dick lost his breath, his head connecting hard with the pavement. Black spots danced in front of his eyes, and his ears rang painfully.

                “Dick!?”

                Why was Jason yelling? He tried to sit up, his body refused to listen. Dick groaned, his vision fading out.  The teen fell unconscious.

                “Dick!”

x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x


	5. Mending the Broken Wing

**Chapter 5: Mending the Broken Wing**

              “How is he?”

                “Asleep, and doing well.” Alfred responded with a sigh.

                Bruce gave him a small curt nod glancing at the door to the spare room where they’d laid down the teenager. His alternate ego from the universe Jason had come from, was down in the cave with the other hero, looking for the next location Joker would probably move into; leaving Bruce to play nurse while Alfred stitched up the boy.  Richard Grayson had slipped in and out of consciousness during the stitching, but he’d barely uttered a sound. Either he was tougher than Bruce had given him credit for or the boy was just too out of his mind to notice that Alfred had cut open his side to retrieve bullet fragments and patch up the damage inside. It wasn’t nearly as bad as it could have been, but it had taken Alfred a bit to realize that the main shell had already been removed.

                “That boy is something else, eh Master Bruce?” Alfred said with a chuckle.

                “He’s just a teenager.” Bruce replied calmly.

                “A teenager who instead of having a mental breakdown and hiding behind the police, has done everything in his power to take care of his own problems.” Alfred pointed out. “Reminds me of someone.”

                “ When this is over he’ll probably return to normal civilian life.” Bruce said rolling his eyes. “His only desire is to get revenge on Joker.”

                “You’re wrong.”

                Bruce raised an eyebrow looking at Jason as he came into the room, carrying a book he’d borrowed from Bruce the night before.  He scowled at him as he put it back onto the shelf.

                “How do you mean?” Bruce asked rolling his eyes at the younger man. He was growing weary of the kids constant sass.

                “Dick doesn’t like revenge… he’s only going after Joker cause he has to.” Jason said looking him in the eye. “That boy is fighting hard to stop Joker, so his little brother will have something to go home too when this is over.”

                “You can’t tell me that part of this isn’t revenge.” Bruce said scowling.

                “You know how people who want revenge act Bruce. You know how unreasonable and driven they are. Dick doesn’t want revenge, he just wants him gone. He wants him locked up.” He said with a scowl. “He didn’t even go after the man who killed his parents Bruce; When he found Joker crawling around that vent, he didn’t try to jump out and handle him by himself, he got away and called for backup.”

                “Sir, I’m afraid I’ll be taking his side for this matter. That boy has done nothing, you would not have. Especially if you had had someone to look after.” Alfred chipped in.

                “And I wouldn’t expect him to return to a completely normal life…”Jason chuckled. “I gave him that mask, and I taught him to fight… he might calm down for a while… but then he’s going to be right back out there catching criminals, because he’s good at it. He may not know it yet, but eventually… he won’t be able to stop himself.”

                Bruce narrowed his eyes at him. That was exactly what Gotham didn’t need; a teenager vigilante with minimal fighting experience, and nearly no training. Judging by Jason’s tone, he’d known that would happen from the start, but guys like him didn’t really account much for the future, just what could be done in the present. Jason didn’t offer any more insight either, he left the room, heading down to the cave again.

**x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x**

                Dick groaned as he opened his eyes, wincing at the sun light pouring over his face. He was in a room he didn’t recognize. As he tried to sit up, his side burned in protest. The teen swung his legs out of the bed and frowned. He was dressed in a pair of grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt, lifting the hem he grimaced at the bandaging around his waist. He rubbed his eyes and let out a slow sigh. Right, he’d had another run in with the Joker and had gotten banged up again.

                He looked around the room, noting that it was completely devoid of furniture other than the bed he was on and a chair by the window.  He could only assume he was somewhere safe, Jason’s leather jacket was draped over the chair and there was an empty glass next to the leg of the chair.  Standing up he walked to the window and looked out at the wide grounds, a huge gate centered in a brick wall helped him pinpoint his whereabouts. Bruce Waynes manor. Dick wrinkled his nose, at this point he didn’t really want to be in anymore debt to the man, but it was what it was. Slowly he made his way to the door, one hand over the wound on his hip to try and stop the sharp throb whenever he took a step. He had to find Jason, or Tim, heck even the butler Alfred would be good.

                “Hello?” He called, wincing at his own raspy voice.

                Nothing.

                Dick made it down the stairs with minimal pain and slowly found his way towards the kitchen. It was starting to get dark outside, which probably meant Jason was somewhere getting ready to go out as Red Hood. Dick rested against the counter letting out another long sigh. He felt like he’d been run over or something, then again with the amount of hits he took and the explosions that had caught him, he was surprised he wasn’t in more pain.

                The teen pulled open a few cupboards, finding himself a cup to get some water. He found his attention drawn to the door, just as Bruce entered the kitchen. He frowned, eyes sweeping over the teen.

                “You should be resting.” He commented dryly.

                “I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” Dick sighed, lifting himself onto the stool next to the counter with a small wince. “It actually hurts less than my leg did when I fractured it.”

                “You’ll pull your stitches if you’re not careful.” Bruce pointed out with a sigh of his own.   
                “Jason says he can fight with a bullet wound to his chest. I think one in the side should be something I try not to keep me down.” Dick retorted, brushing his fingers over where the wound was. “I’m not going out on patrol obviously, so don’t worry about it… You’re the Bruce from this reality, right?”

                He nodded and rolled his eyes at him, passing the teen to get into the fridge. He pulled an unmarked can and opened it, setting it in front of him.

                “What is that… beer?” Dick guessed, eyeing it like a child might stare down vegetables.

                “Absolutely not, I don’t let alcohol in my home.” Bruce explained,  leaning on the counter across from him. “That is a specially mixed medicine. I usually drink one every time I get shot, or something broken.  Its like a medical protein shake. .. without the steroids.”

                Dick eye’d the older man uncertainly before relenting and taking a drink. His face pinched in disgust, but he forced himself to chug it down.  Once finished, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

                “You didn’t tell me it tasted awful!” Dick said, voice strained as he tried to forget the taste.

                “I figured you wouldn’t drink it if I told you that….” Bruce said with a small smirk at the boy. “The fact you drank it in one go is surprising.”

                “That was gross…” Dick repeated pushing the empty can towards him. “Uck, remind me never to trust anything you hand me again.”

                Bruce smiled briefly and shook his head.

                “So… where is everyone?” Dick asked, arching an eyebrow. “I at least expected Alfred to be up here… or Tim.”

                “Jason fixing his car, and Alfred has been giving Tim lessons on how to throw knives apparently.” Bruce explained with a small frown. “Not my idea.”

                “Cause that’s exactly what he needs to know how to do.” Dick mumbled, lifting his water glass to his forehead, enjoying the coolness against his skin.

                “I was having a conversation with Jason earlier… About what we think you’ll do after this Joker business is taken care of and he’s returned to his world.” Bruce pulled one of the stools closer and sat down, crossing his arms on the counter. “I’d like to discuss it with you.”

                Dick brushed his hair out of his face, letting out a long groan. He thought about what he’d do afterwards a lot, but he still couldn’t seem to decide his best course of action. Jason had secured their apartment at least for the time being, but Dick would have to check it thoroughly for traps when this was all over, he didn’t really think Joker would go after it at first, but Dick was pretty sure he’d rig the apartment just for the laugh.

                “I’m not completely certain yet… getting another job is probably my best bet. I have to get Tim back into school, if they don’t kick us from the program because of how much time he’s spent out of class…” Dick rubbed his temples, scowling. “Tim’s got a trust fund from his father, but he can’t get into that until he’s eighteen, and I’d rather him have a scholarship or two before he gets to college. I’m going to need to find some way to work and go to school…”

                “What about Robin?”  Bruce asked.

                “Robin? Well… I don’t know…” He admitted, reaching down to touch his side. “I like being a hero… but my little brother has to come first before I can start thinking about fighting crime.”

                “Its not an easy life.  Especially not if you’re going to be building one of your own at the time.” Bruce pointed out, tapping his fingers on the counter top.

                “Yeah… So, I’m not certain. Maybe Robin will come back… when Tims older and we’re more stable, but for now, Robins just here to send Joker back to his own world.

                “I’m surprised you don’t want the Joker dead…” Bruce remarked tentatively.

                Dick paused, frowning at the comment. He had thought about it, about wanting the Joker dead for destroying his life so easily, but he didn’t want to be that person. He didn’t want to be consumed by hate and revenge.

                “As much as he might deserve it… at the end of the day whats the difference between him dead, and him gone?” Dick asked with a conflicted expression. “Yeah there’s a part of me that really thinks he needs to die, but it won’t change what he’s done… I’ll let Jason figure that one out.”

                Bruce stared at him for a while, making Dick a little uncomfortable. He slipped off his seat and cleared his throat. “So, uh, I’m gonna hobble my broken self down to see how Tim is doing.”

                “Don’t rip a stitch.” Bruce warned, allowing him to go with no argument.

                **x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x**

                “Dick!”

                Tim grinned as he rushed his adoptive brother, he didn’t jump on him, he knew the older teen was hurt, but he did hug him tight. Dick smiled and returned the gesture, ruffling his hair.

                “Dick, seriously. Do I need to introduce you to concept of ducktape?” Jason asked, looking up from the hood of his borrowed vehicle. “Usually when someone is injured, they stay in bed.”

                “I’m fine Jay.” Dick chuckled, running his hands through the ten year olds hair.

                “Jasons kinda right Dick, you got shot, shouldn’t you be in bed?”  Tim asked, looking Dick over.

                “This entire place is full of worriers.” Dick snorted, rolling his eyes. “Its not like I came down here for training. I just wanted to check on everyone, and not stay laying like a log in that room… Besides I want updates.”

                Jason nodded with a small sigh. “Later…” He promised. “How about for now, Tim tells you about what he’s been up too, and we get you sitting down before Alfred catches you up and about.”

                The trio made their way back up to the main manor, it amazed Dick how well hidden the cave was, especially for how big the house was, but he didn’t get to dwell on it for long. Sitting down in the living area, Tim launched into stories about what Alfred had taught him, and how Bruce had a dog, and a lot of other things that the ten year old found just absolutely fascinating. Jason distracted himself on his cellphone, pretending to pay attention to Tim.

                They were interrupted briefly by Alfred bringing them food.  Dick smiled, and accepted some painkillers.

                “So… I’m going out soon. We don’t have any leads on Joker right now, but Gothams still got other problems, so until we get somewhere, I’m going to be helping Bruce clean up, while my Batman hunts down Joker.” Jason informed him as twisted his drink in his hands.

                “Alright… and you’ll let me know as soon as you’ve got something right?” Dick inquired, getting a nod in return. “How long until I can go out and help again? A couple of days?”

                “A week, minimal and that’s if you don’t pull the stitches and let it heal.” Jason said scratching his cheek. “I’d say about two weeks until we can stop worrying about it. It was a shallow bullet.”

                “You’re not Superman! You can’t just go running around after bad guys after a week! You were shot!” Tim blanched at the idea.

                “Kid… I’ve met Superman, Dick’s a lot less whiney than he is, so he should be good in a week or so…” Jason snorted.

                “You met Superman!?” Dick and Tim asked in unison.

                “Uh… Yeah… Batman… Justice League… They kinda all get together on occasion.” Jason laughed a little at the two’s amazement. “Trust me… the guys kinda pretentious.”

                “I wanna meet Superman! Hey, do you think if I asked really nicely grumpy will let me meet him or- NO! I wanna meet Wonderwoman!” Tim gushed, jumping up on the couch grinning. “Oh! Oh! And the Flash too!”

                “Tim sit down!” Dick laughed. “Batman is not going to introduce you to the Justice League. Don’t ask him, it’d be rude.”

                Tim’s face and shoulders sunk and he flopped on the couch silently, pouting.

                “Aww…. You sunk all his little duckies.” Jason joked, nudging Tim with his foot. “Don’t worry kid, keep living in Gotham and you’re sure to meet some crazy people.”

                “I don’t want to meet crazy people, I want to meet heros.”

                “Same thing.” Jason stood up and stretched his arms, frowning a little. “I’m heading out speaking of crazy people… I’ve got to go leap off some buildings and fight some probably well armed mobsters.”

                “A typical night for Red Hood.” Dick said with a smile.

                “Get some rest.” Jason said, pointing at him. “Tim, make sure your idiot of a brother doesn’t do any stretchs or better yet, just take him out at the knees if he tries standing.”

                “Yes sir!” Tim said with a mock salute, turning onto his side to look at Jason as he headed for the door.

                Dick rolled his eyes, but didn’t argue.  He let out a long sigh and relaxed into the couch cushions. He had to admit, it was weird not suiting up with Jason and heading out now. He’d been doing it for a few weeks now, and it already felt like a part of his schedule.  Jason continued to tell him not to count the days, but he couldn’t help it. It was so strange to know that it had been just over five weeks ago that he was a normal high school student, who was annoyed by his little brother and worrying over little things like if he was going to get detention for being late again.

                “So how are you feeling?” Tim asked, watching his brother with a small frown. “You look really tired.”

                “I’m fine, really.” Dick assured him, ruffling his hair. 

                “So you really got to fight the Joker?” Tim asked, tone quieting, Dick had the feeling he was told not to ask about it. Tim had always been able to talk to Dick and get an honest answer though, so it wasn’t surprising if he wasn’t listening.

                “Yeah… And his girlfriend, Harley Quinn.” Dick said smiling a little.

                He shifted so he was sitting upright as much as possible before telling Tim about the previous night, fighting with Joker and the Batman.  Tim’s expression was pretty priceless, and Dick found himself rather proud of what he’d done as Robin so far. 

                “Its not all fun though Tim, I was actually pretty scared through most of it. I mean, I got shot and blown up.” He explained, running his fingers through Tims hair.

                “Well duh… but you still did it, isn’t that what its suppose to be like?” Tim asked, scooting closer to rest his head in Dicks lap. “Dad said, being scared makes you pay attention, being fearless makes you make mistakes?”

                Dick smiled and nodded at him.

                “Exactly.”

                Tim was quiet again, staring at the roof as Dick relaxed. The ache in his side was subsiding a little bit, and he was starting to feel tired again. He didn’t really remember when he fell asleep or how long it took him. Alfred came in to help him back up to the guest room at some point and Tim sat by his bed doing homework until Dick fell asleep again.

                **x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x**

                Dick was surprised how quickly a week slipped by as he gingerly worked through his stretches. Jason was working on the car, while Tim bothered him with question after question about what went where and what tool he was using. Alfred was puttering around Bruce, cleaning up one of the mans wounds from his previous patrol. Dick hadn’t seen the alternate Batman in a few days, but he was assuming he was still alive and hunting for Joker.

                It was still tense between him and Bruce, but they’d had a few conversations each time Bruce brought him one of his miracle cure drinks. Things were peaceful, and for the first time since Jacks death Tim was acting fully like himself.

                “Dick, come here.” Bruce ordered.

                Dick looked up from his spot in the middle of the floor, quirking an eyebrow.  He slowly got up and walked over to the man.

                “Did you need me to help Alfred?” He asked, looking at the deep scars lining the man’s arms. How long had he been Batman?

                “I want to see how much you know about fighting.” He responded, standing up.

                “Uh… but you’re injured.” Dick pointed out. Alfred scoffed behind him.

                “So are you.” He replied calmly. “Now move to the mats.”

                Dick looked over towards Jason, looking for some sort of confirmation that this wasn’t going to end horribly, but the older boy was only half visible from underneath the hood of his car; defiantly not paying attention.

                “What would you say is your strongest point in fighting?” Bruce asked.

                “Surprise?” Dick joked, scratching at his cheek as Bruce stretched his arms. “I’m fast, and I follow through with my hits.”

                Bruce motioned for Dick to come closer.

                “I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to see what you can do. Attack me.” Bruce instructed. “Do not worry about hurting me.”

                Dick let out a slow breath and trailed a little to the side trying to decide what the best method for taking down Bruce. He stood completely still, no hints, no give away to his weaknesses. Dick moved in for the attack, striking low. He wasn’t surprised when Bruce dodged, it was like when he first started training with Jason. He was careful with how many kicks he tried to execute, his side wasn’t exactly happy with sharp movements, let alone jarring kicks.

                “You’re flexible, and fast. That’s good, it gives you more range.” Bruce commented, blocking one of Dicks punches and twisting his arm behind his back. Dick didn’t hesitate to pull a reversal throwing  Bruce away from him, which must of startled him more than Bruce cause the man landed on his feet while Dick stared sheepishly after him.

                “That was good.” Bruce assured him. “Now what about weapons?”

                “I’m pretty good with tonfa…” Dick replied, panting a little as he put a hand over his aching side.

                “Show me.” The man ordered.

                Dick shuffled forward as the man was handed a pair of dark tonfa. Alfred made a noise, signaling he was concerned over both of their wounds, but Bruce simply flipped the weapons in his hands, offering them to Dick.

                They were heavier than his, better quality. He took a moment to familiarize himself with them before he looked at Bruce, nodding. He was ready. The man had a pair of his own, which he raised defensively, waiting for Dick to make his move.

                They sparred for a while, Dick couldn’t believe how easily the man blocked his moves. He was to quick, to calm, silent. They only stopped when Dicks side was burning to bad for him to continue.

                “Alfred, get him some water.” Bruce called out, wiping his brow on his arm.  “You should sit down for a moment Dick.”

                He nodded in agreement, noting that Jason and Tim were both watching them. How long had they been there, he thought Jason was working on his car.

                “Did Jason really teach you how to fight like that!?” Tim asked as he approached his brother.

                “Yup! He’s a pretty good teacher, huh?” He laughed, hissing as he eased into Bruces chair in front of the computer.

                “He is… continue practicing and you’ll fight on a professional level by the end of the year.” Bruce complimented. “I’d like to spar with you next Jason.”

                “No. Does no work for you? Cause it works for me.” Jason scoffed, wiping his grease stained hands on a rag. “Let me see your side Dickiebird.”

                “I’m okay Jay.” Dick assured him. “Just burns.”

                “Can you teach me to fight?” Tim begged for probably the millionth time.

                “Oh please, I know Jasons been teaching you behind my back.” Dick scoffed.

                The computer made a startling buzz noise, making Tim and Dick both jump. Jason frowned and looked over at Bruce as he crossed back over to them from putting the weapons away. Dick turned in the seat to watch him click on flashing red boxes.

                “Jokers been spotted.” Bruce announced.

                “I’ll suit up.” Jason said, pushing away.

                “I’ll come too.” Dick stood up, only to be pulled back into the seat by Bruce.

                “No, it’s a trap. He’s baiting us out. Let Jason and I handle this one.” He insisted.

                “Bruce, I’ve waited just as long as you asked! If we know it’s a trap, lets twist it on him!” Dick argued. Bruce shook his head, pulling his costume from the case he had it displayed in.

                “Let us handle this one tonight, and we’ll take you on patrol tomorrow.” Bruce compromised. “This is a trap, and you’re not moving quickly enough to avoid gun fire or another attempted bombing.”

                “Dick… just stay home.” Tim mumbled, shuffling awkwardly. “Maybe Alfred could take us to get pizza later? If Jokers busy, then we should be okay to leave right?”

                Both boys looked at the man currently controlling their living space.

                “I don’t see why not.” He sighed.

                “Hell… I think he’s warming up to us.” Dick chuckled, getting a scoff from Bruce. “But tomorrow… it’s a promise right?”

                Dick turned in his seat. Bruce was already gone.

                “That’s creepy.”

                **x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x**

                Tim was excited that they were got to leave the manor, it’d been a long time since he’d gotten to do something normal. Alfred insisted they wait until noon to get pizza, since it was a poor breakfast. Jason and Bruce had left when it was still dark, so he was hoping that maybe Jason and Bruce would be home by the time they got back. Alfred insisted they stop by a store and get the boys some new clothes, since most of their clothes were burned, ripped and torn in several places.  Dick hadn’t been able to grab much from their apartment so he couldn’t really argue with the man.

                Dick was particularly excited when Alfred picked him out a new jacket and some decent shoes. A pair of boots were added to the cart, when he questioned the man, he simply told him they were for Robin; Dick didn’t argue.

                “Is Bruce going to be alright with you spending this much money on us?” Dick asked as they waited for Tim to finish sorting through a stack of movies. “I mean… I really appreciate it, but…”

                “Sir, you are under our protection and despite his grumbling. Master Wayne is a generous man. He wouldn’t approve of two ragamuffins being seen coming in and out of his estate.” Alfred chuckled, reaching up to pat the teens shoulder.

                “Yeah well… I don’t like being indebted to people… but I can’t really pay him back.” Dick sighed.

                “Richard, he is a billionaire… he’s not going to miss a few hundred dollars spent on dressing two boys who need it.” Alfred assured him firmly. “For once… just allow someone to do something kind for you?”

                Dick opened his mouth to comment when his phone started to ring in his pocket; he pulled it out with a frown glancing at the caller ID.

                “Hey Jay, whats up?”

                _“Where are you guys at?_ ” Jay didn’t sound very happy.

                “The mall? We just ate lunch, now we’re kind of shopping around. Is something wrong?” Dick asked, talking quietly as he walked away from the butler.

                _“As we figured, it was a trap. Joker wasn’t around, so we had to go on a goose chase… My Batman found his latest base, so we’re getting closer…”_

                “And?”

                _“That’s about it right now, we can discuss stuff when you get back.”_

                Dick frowned, he knew that the man wasn’t telling him the whole truth. He sounded to calm, to cold, if everything was okay Jason would be joking with him.

                “We’re just picking up some movies… we’ll be back pretty soon.” He said glancing at Alfred and Tim, they had moved to the counter to purchase Tims choices.

                Jason didn’t even say good bye when he hung up.

                Sighing, the teen waited for the other two to join him, smiling as Tim explained his choices too him. He’d picked out a lot of silly comedies and cartoons.

                “Anywhere else you’d like to go before we return home?” Alfred asked.

                “Not really.” Dick said taking a couple of the bags from the older man .

                Tim walked beside him, smiling as he shuffled through one of his bags, pulling out a bag of candy he’d sneakily gotten them to buy for him.

                “Tim!”

                Dick hadn’t realized how jumpy he’d become, he tugged his little brother closer to him as he looked around for the source of the call. It was Lonnie Daniels, a scrawny little red headed boy that was friends with Tim from school. He ran towards them with a grin, hugging the other ten year old.

                “Hey! Where have you been dude?” Lonnie asked.

                “Ah… well, some stuff happened so we’re staying with a friend.” Tim said uneasily, glancing at Dick. “What are you doing here?”

                “My moms shopping… gross.” Lonnie complained, looking down at Tims bag. “What did you get?”

                Dick smiled awkwardly as Lonnies mom walked over to them, having located her runaway child. She gave Dick a strange look, pinched as the boys chattered away about Tims new movies and shared the candy.

                “Hello Mrs. Daniels.” Dick said politely.

                “Madam.” Alfred greeted with a small nod.

                “How are you dear?” She asked, voice hinting concern and pity. “I heard about what happened… You look pale, are you eating well?”

                “I’m okay, still recovering. I was pretty banged up in the fire…” Dick replied tightly, glancing at Tim. He was distracted thankfully. “This is Alfred, he’s taking care of us right now.”

                “Oh how very kind of you! I’m glad that someones looking after you two.” She said. “Lonnie says Tim hasn’t been in school since it happened.”

                “Yes well… he’s still getting over the shock.” Alfred replied calmly. “We felt it was best he remain at home for a while. We believe to have the boys back in school in a month. Once Richard is cleared by a doctor of course.”

                Dick arched an eyebrow; the man lied easily. Covering for Bruce had him well trained in the excuse department.

                “Oh, well, maybe sometime we could have Tim over? Lonnie misses him and it might be good to have his friend around?” Mrs. Daniels suggested.

                “Excellent idea, but I will have to get back to you on when… We’ve been quiet busy as of late.” Alfred replied, pulling out his pocket book to jot down her name and number.

                “Dick… are you okay?” She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

                Dick forced a smile. He couldn’t even let Tim go spend the night at a friend’s house without fear of Joker trying to hurt him. This was his first public outing without a masked persona of a vigilante protecting him and he was living under the protection of blackmail with Bruce Wayne. Was he okay?

                “Ah… I’m dealing.” He shrugged. “Thanks.”

                They chatted for a while, deciding to give the kids a minute to catch up with each other and joke around. Lonnie caught Tim up with everything he’d missed at school, including the girl he’d apparently had a crush on getting a boyfriend. Tim didn’t look to happy about that, but he shrugged it off. Tim told him a little bit about Jason, carefully skirting around the more delicate details of their current life style, though he did admit that he was learning how to throw a knife. Lonnie was very jealous, demanding that he show him sometime.

                Mrs. Daniels chattered on with Alfred about the parent meetings at the school; prying for details about the boys situation.

                “Have you visited his grave?”

                Dick blinked, looking at her as though he’d been slapped. He’d forgotten about the funeral arrangements, which must have been handled by the city. A cold chill worked up his back, he didn’t even know where it was.

                “Madam… I believe its time we take our leave.” Alfred replied shortly.

                “I didn’t mean to upset you-“

                “Pardon me Madam, but these boys are recovering from a catastrophe and grieving a loss… I realize it seems a while for you… but for them it is still very fresh.” Alfred stepped around her, signaling for Tim to return to them.

                “I’m sorry…”

                “Its okay Mrs. Daniels,” Dick assured her.

                “Its time to go, I have errands to run.”

                “Aw…” Tim whined.

                “Come on, maybe we can get Jay to watch some cartoons with you when we get home.” Dick said rubbing the younger’s shoulder.

                **x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x-o-x-x**

                Tim watched quietly as Dick sparred with Bruce and Jason. It was kind of cool to watch his brother fend off two different people at once, even if it was kind of obvious that the older men were going easy on him. As soon as they’d gotten back, Dick had been swept off with the other two hero’s to discuss what they’d found. He was a little frustrated that Bruce was still refusing to let him in on most of the discussions having to do with Joker, but so long as he didn’t throw a fit about it, Dick promised to show him some of the moves Jason had taught him.

                Living with a bunch of super heros was kind of surreal. What ten year old didn’t dream about that kind of thing? It wouldn’t last, after all the only reason Bruce was letting them stay was because Dick had threatened him.; Maybe Jason would take them with him when he went back home if they were really lucky. He really liked Alfred though, and would miss the mans company when they did leave, he seemed to just understand people. Every time Tim had a nightmare, Alfred was there to wake him up and calm him. He always knew if one of the boys couldn’t sleep and showed up with a warm drink.

                A low beep caught Tims attention, the computer had a notification on one of the many security feeds that it cycled through. He spared a look at the other three before scooting over to read the screen properly. A sensor had been tripped then suddenly cut off?

                Tim wiggled the mouse, quickly looking back at the group again, specifically Bruce before he started to click on the box. How would a sensor just falsify an alert like that? Humming to himself he pulled up the security’s logs, wondering if it was just a faulty camera? He traded into Bruces big chair working through the system carefully, he knew that he was probably going to get into trouble for playing with Bruces computer, but something just didn’t seem right. If there was one thing Tim knew he was better at than Dick, it was computers. He’d even won a couple science fairs with programs he wrote himself.

                “These are…” Tim mumbled out loud as he figured out what was wrong. “Hey! Bruce come here!”

                The man frowned, pausing mid fight with Dicks ankle in his hand, holding the younger hero at an awkward angle he was prepared to suddenly be stuck in. He wobbled in place but didn’t fall.

                “What are you doing?” Bruce snapped.

                “Just come here! The camera’s are compromised!” Tim insisted, pointing up at the screen. “I noticed an alert so I just peeked… then I kinda got curious so I checked the systems cache. There are multiple errors that only come up for a moment then go away after a minute! Some one is resetting the cameras remotely to move around with out being noticed!”

                Bruce crossed to him, taking the chair and sliding it with a powerful push all the way to the end of the massive consoles desk. Tim scowled as Bruce proceeded to do everything he’d just done to confirm Tims suspicions.

                “Son of a bitch…” Bruce breathed. “How the hell did I miss that?”

                “Its such a simple override, it just seemed like the camera re-establishing connection…” Tim replied carefully.

                “Tim was apart of the computer sciences club at school… he’s pretty good.” Dick said, ruffling his brothers hair as he joined them. “Good job Tim!”

                Tim beamed proudly. “The alert went off in this camera…” He pointed at the screen, not sure at all where the hell it was. Bruce studied the screen for a minute before he started to type. Tim carefully reeled himself back over to him, one hand over the other along the desk until he was right next to Bruce, watching what he was doing. It was some pretty intense coding and networking but Tim had the general idea of what he was doing.

                “Why are you doing a trace?”

                “To see if the reset was disguising a hack into the inner system or if it was strictly camouflage…” Bruce responded. Tim nodded, leaning in close. Bruce made a face but didn’t tell him to back off.

                “So who do you think is doing it?” Dick asked.

                “Probably some low end drug ring.” Jason guessed.

                “No… someone clearly knows my camera lay out… I think its Joker.” Bruce admitted. “And if that’s true… we know where he’s at right now.”

                “You mean he’s been just… resetting the cameras to get under our noses!?” Jason growled, leaning over the back of Tim’s chair.

                “Yes. But we know how to spot where he’s headed next.” Bruce pulled out his phone, no doubt to message his other world counter part. Tim grinned brightly as the man walked away, Dick ruffled his hair and laughed.

                “Aw look at our little Detective. And you said computer science wouldn’t be useful to you.” Dick teased.

                “I’m not surprised honestly.” Jason said with a smirk, after all he’d watched the seventeen-year-old version of the younger man hack straight through a military facility like someone opening their email. His skills were still rudimentary; Tim would be a technical genius someday.

                “Should we go out tonight and try to catch Joker?” Dick suggested.

                “No, we’ll probably wait a few days and use the cameras to see how quick or often he moves.” Jason replied with a shrug.

                Dick sighed, shaking his head. Tim could tell he just wanted it over at this point. He did to really, it’d be nice if they could just all return to being normal. He wanted to go back to school, and for Dick to stop looking tired all the time.

                “What if we still don’t catch him?” Tim asked.

                “Then we come up with a new plan. And if that doesn’t work, we keep on working. Being a hero is mostly just about being stubborn.”

                “Pff. No wonder you’re so well suited for it.” Dick commented.

                “Hey now… don’t make me beat you up more in front of your little brother.”

                “Oh! I want to help! Let me fight too!”

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was started a few years ago and posted on another website. Due to some hardships and general writers block, I only just now finished chapter five. Hopefully I will have chapter 6 out in a more timely manner, but until then enjoy!


End file.
